White Night
by Chezas4wulf
Summary: Wu Fei gets a mission that forces him to face his past. This takes place after Waltz. Yaoi fic. 4/5.
1. Chapter 1

White Night

By Chezaswulf

Author's note: I dont own Gundam Wing. This is my first GW fic in years. I literally wrote one a decade ago and haven't tried since. My obsession came back to haunt me so here's my first attempt. Lol. If you don't appreciate said attempt you can go write your own fic. I don't need your rude comments. K thanks bye. Onto the fic.

Wu Fei didn't stop speaking when the door of the class hall opened and someone slipped in. His class however, used to his tyrannical ways stared in turns at the person hidden in the shadow of the uppermost level of the auditorium that was mostly empty. Wu Fei ignored them for once, allowing this one exception. He had been teaching for only two semesters. Wu Fei had tried his hand at teaching Mandarin to the few English speakers on the colony but the lessons bored him and he didn't want to "make it fun" so he switched to advanced physics. He was wondering if this was the right place for him. Being on the colony that had been modelled after L5 was almost like coming home. The families had bravely returned to where so many of their loved ones had perished, and the dynasty had begun anew.

The students were unsettled when Wu Fei didn't even glance up at the late comer. The person wasn't even a member of the class since the attendance was required and everyone was there. They were even more shocked when Wu Fei dismissed them early. He never did that. They filed out slowly, relieved but their curiosity was not yet satisfied. Some gawked when the man approached their stoic teacher and clapped him on the back enthusiastically.

The man was clearly not a native of L5 or anywhere near it. They lingered while they spied the strange young man with the long braid engage their professor in English. Finally Wu Fei glared at them and they ducked out. It was the strangest class they had ever had with the man. They knew he could talk for hours and this class had only lasted a fourth of their normal class length.

Wu Fei led his visitor out of the classroom and down the hall to the exit. They weren't even given a second look by most of the campus dwellers, and passed to the apartments just outside the gates.

Wu Fei led Duo into his apartment, which was almost stacked with books. He had meagre decorations and furniture besides a futon and an exercise mat. Duo glanced around but didn't seem particularly surprised or appalled. Just curious.

"Long time no see, Duo. I never thought I would find you out here," Wu Fei said. "Would you like something?"

"No, thanks. I just came on business, though, sorry to disappoint," Duo said awkwardly.

Duo seemed somewhat taller, and even thinner if that was possible. Wu Fei thought that perhaps Duo was feeling strange visiting an old war ally, whom he had rarely seen. They couldn't have been more different but Wu Fei felt a warmth and familiarity on seeing the brunette. Duo seemed comforted by Wu Fei's response and relaxed slightly into his chair. Wu Fei grabbed himself some chilled oolong tea and sipped it.

"Business?" Wu Fei asked, trying to be casual. He had a job, but Lady Une often sent him part time work every so often, if he could manage. Wu Fei didn't mind the extra money and found it helped keep him from getting rusty. She had never sent it with someone before though. This must be serious.

"There's been an accident," Duo said grimly.

"Who?" Wu Fei asked coldly.

Inside he was getting a little tense but he would never show it on his face.

"Quatre," Duo replied, studying Wu Fei's face, his posture.

Wu Fei put out his hand for the file he had been waiting for since he saw Duo slip into his classroom. Nobody else had the casual grace and ability to blend in anywhere like Duo Maxwell. The guy could have been a late student from the way he hunched into the closest seat to the door and kept his head down. If Wu Fei didn't know his students in and out including their birthdays and blood types he would have been furious that someone had dared come late. He was nothing if not thorough. Any other teacher might have been confused or unaware but Wu Fei had immediately realised.

Quatre was obviously alive, not that Wu Fei wasn't concerned about him. If not Wu Fei would have been called immediately. Well, he pushed those darker thoughts back and focused. The file contained several odd looking death threats on rose scented stationary with magazine cutout letters. It was disturbing in how obsessively neat and color coordinated they were. Somebody was targeting Winner and was truly obsessed.

"They attacked him?" Wu Fei asked, turning the page in its plastic sheath.

"They got past his bodyguards and into his bedroom. Its only because Quatre had been sick that night and was unable to sleep that he is alive. They shot his pillow four times before the security guards got there. It was too late though. The guy jumped out the window and shimmied down the tree so fast. He is some kind of crazy man for sure.

"What about the Maguanics?" Wu Fei asked.

"Quatre has them with his sisters right now. They really couldn't be more fit to be tied. Those guys worship Quatre, but he doesn't want them in danger, or in his way. He hates to be crowded. Finally Heero insisted that Quatre have one of us do it, but Lady Une can't spare us for that long..."

"You and Heero are partners so of course you have real missions to do. Trowa?" Wu Fei asked.

"He can't be spared. Une likes to have one of us at home base in case she needs a lap dog, I mean in case there's trouble," Duo smirked.

"So that leaves me..." Wu Fei frowned.

"Quatre is being a bit difficult about it too," Duo added almost as an afterthought.

"He doesn't want a body guard. He said they just get in the way and invade his privacy, and he can 'take care of himself'" Duo said mimicking Quatre's precise accent. "He might be more convinced if it was a friend at his back helping instead of a stranger trying to bully and stifle him."

Wu Fei wanted to kick someone. He had just started classes for the semester. The students were already used to him, and they had paid him already. If he left now he might not be able to come back. The school was a prestigious University not a community college.

"If you can't it's fine," Duo said suddenly.

"Don't rush me Maxwell," Wu Fei said, finishing his tea while he thought.

Duo snorted but fell silent, waiting. He seemed to take in the room, the sparseness of it, the lack of some fundamental thing. Wu Fei didn't know for sure but Duo got a calculating hope in his eyes as Wu Fei stared into his empty cup. When he finally decided he caught Duo smirking at him and rolled his eyes.

"I want compensation for my pay for this semester. They will want me to refund it," Wu Fei said.

"Une said whatever pay you want is fine, the Winners are willing to fork it up for their one and only brother and heir apparent," Duo said, his smirk widening to a smile.

"Good. I assume I will be staying with Winner? He is on L4 right?" Wu Fei asked.

"Yes, we have to take him by surprise or he is going to make an unscheduled trip off colony to avoid us," Duo said, dryly.

"What?" Wu Fei snapped. "He really doesn't know I'm coming?"

"Have you been listening to me? I told you that he doesn't want a bodyguard and I meant it. If he knows you are there on a mission he will bounce."

"...bounce?" Wu Fei asked.

"You know, leave, escape, run away? He gave his own security team the slip quite a number of times actually. It will be entertaining to see if he can get away from Chang Wu Fei," Duo chuckled.

"Great. Maybe you guys should get the hint. Maybe his sisters should let him deal with it himself?" Wu Fei suggested.

"That's the catch. He doesn't even know about the stalker or he might cooperate. They don't want to upset him," Duo said, shaking his head.

"This is crazy," Wu Fei said, exasperated. What did his sisters think would happen if they didn't tell Quatre everything. Those foolish women!

"Right? Well anyway there's your ticket to L4 and your key to the Winner estate. Don't let him out of your sight Fei," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei took the ticket and the file and followed Duo to the door.

Wu Fei shrugged. Winner would probably not be that easy to keep track of. Wu Fei was not that easy to shake either. But the fact that they were old allies changed things, and that was something Wu Fei was counting on.

"Get some sleep Maxwell. You look like shit," Wu Fei said solemnly.

"Nice seeing you too, man," Duo smirked, and then he walked off waving the air over his head.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

White Night Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: If you don't have anything nice to say... Well I am sure the fanfiction kharma will come and bite you in the ass or otherwise haunt you for the trauma you induce. I am sensitive about my shit so please construct your criticism as kindly as possibly. Or just step away from my fic. Its like my outlet for my problems and frustrations. Don't add to them. Right? Right. Moving on.

* * *

Wu Fei rang the bell at the gate and stared at the huge estate. He stood in the driveway as the taxi drove off, waiting for someone to open it. There was a good five minute wait and he peered up at the security camera in irritation. Whatever was going on at least security was up to par.

"May I help you?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes I have to speak to Quatre. Please tell him I am here," Wu Fei replied.

The silence on the other end was amusing. Wu Fei had not made a request and had not said Mr. Winner. He had to chuckle at the image he must make, a young man with a tote bag and nothing much else just stalking up the drive and making demands of the richest man on L4.

"Yes, may I have your name please?" The man asked cautiously.

"Chang Wu Fei," Wu Fei said trying to be patient.

The weather was nice and Wu Fei had time to wait but he was thirsty and tired, and achey from the long shuttle out. He had nixed the hotel idea and gone straight into the problem. Going on about four hours of sleep, he was beginning to regret this decision.

"Sir, I must ask you to make an appointment and come back later. Mr. Winner is in a meeting and can't be interrupted. It should be several hours and what with the recent disturbance security has been especially tight. You understand,"the man said.

"Yes, I understand, thank you," Wu Fei said stiffly.

Then he put on hand on the nearest bar and vaulted over the fence, landing cleanly on the other side. Wu Fei ran up the sloping lawn, shoving his bag under a bush at the side of the house and pulling out his weapon. He had brought two, and the other was already in the holster on his belt. Then he heard the sound of barking dogs, and shimmied up to the second floor balcony via the small cherry tree and the fancy drain pipe. He got there just in time to see the two german shepherds howling at him. Then he forced open the locked door and moved into a small room. It was immaculate and stuffy and smelled like dust.

Wu Fei shouts and footsteps and he slipped into the hallway and into another room before they could warn the house security which balcony he had entered through. It was a European style home complete with arched doorways and stone statues. Very different from the asian style he had been brought up in but similar in its opulence.

Wu Fei listened as security slammed open the door to the room Wu Fei had just vacated and then left again. Their thundering feet went right past the room he was currently in and again he slipped out and further back into the depths of the house. Quatre wouldn't be in these fancy closed off rooms, but likely at the center or back of the house where the dubious privacy was. Wu Fei got to the stairs and went down them. He got to the bottom step when he saw Quatre lean over the banister at the top of the stairs two floors above him.

"Wu Fei?" Quatre asked, his voice sounding oddly hushed. Almost resigned as if he knew what Wu Fei wanted and didn't want him there.

"Quatre, I am here to offer you my protection. There's something you should know..." Wu Fei said, feeling rushed.

Nobody interrupted them though and Wu Fei took that as a good sign. if he could just explain... but Quatre didn't come down. He just stared down solemnly at Wu Fei as if they were strangers. Wu Fei tensed to climb the stairs but something caught his eye.

Wu Fei's body responded to the attack from behind as though he consciously knew what was happening. A man in all black complete with a mask lunged at him from the shadows with an Arabian sabre. Wu Fei used his gun to shield himself, with one hand, and unsheathed his father's sword with his other. The Chinese sword was slightly longer and forced Wu Fei to fall back for more room.

"As you can see I have sufficient security," Quatre said from above, before walking off down the hall.

"Wait!" Wu Fei called.

The ninja with the sabre tried to make a jab at Wu Fei's jugular and it made him refocus on the fight. After a good five minutes Wu Fei was dancing around the man, dodging and parrying. He already knew he was better, but the other man was fast and had great instincts. Every time Wu Fei found an opening it was swiftly covered again. Then Wu Fei noticed a strange misstep and the ninja was open. Wu Fei lunged and pulled off the mask while disarming him. At the last moment he curled a foot around the man's ankle and let him fall with a shout.

"Sufficient my ass!" Wu Fei ground out, glaring down at his opponent.

Then he gasped as he got a clear look at the ninja's face. It was Quatre.

"What the hell!" Wu Fei was so surprised he couldn't even give a proper scowl. He glanced over his shoulder at the spot where he thought Quatre had been and then back at the man on the floor.

"You are one stubborn man, Chang," Quatre said.

"Are you crazy, Winner? I could have killed you!" Wu Fei said in outrage.

"You are very good with that thing," Quatre admitted.

"Are you always this hospitable to your guests?" Wu Fei asked sourly.

Quatre glanced at him with mingled humor, mischief and irritation.

"Only when they come without calling first, and procede to jump the fence when turned away" Quatre said.

"I am the one who was called here in the first place. You need to speak with your own siblings about this, they are the ones who told me to come," Wu Fei said, offering Quatre a hand up.

"I see," Quatre frowned, accepting Wu Fei's help, then dusting himself off.

"Who was that guy up there? An optical illusion?" Wu Fei asked.

"That was Henry. A decoy," Quatre said.

"So you know you're in danger at least?"

"Listen Wu Fei, you don't know what it's been like around here. You have been teaching all this time and doing whatever you like and I have been..." Quatre stopped.

"Well now I'm here. I made a promise to your sisters and to Duo," Wu Fei argued.

Quatre had been keeping tabs on him it seemed. He probably followed all of their movements but it felt strange to think about Quatre searching for him. Wu Fei had thought about them certainly but never kept tabs on the other pilots.

"Yes, well I appreciate the thought but it's just really not a good time right now, Wu Fei, so if you don't mind I have to get back to work..." Quatre said distractedly.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I do mind. I quit my job to come out here and now that I'm here I intend to work. I have an apartment on L5 to pay for and don't intend to spend my parent's life savings doing it. So if **you** don't mind I want to get something to drink and be shown to my room. Then after I get some sleep, I will debrief you about this mess you've gotten yourself knee deep in," Wu Fei told Quatre.

For a moment Quatre looked truly angry, and Wu Fei almost wondered if Quatre had that same temper as he sometimes showed signs of. Wu Fei could sense some internal struggle going on. He hoped he hadn't sparked a fight but he was determined to speak his piece.

"Ah, that's true. I am sorry Wu Fei. I don't mean to be rude. I just got used to being here alone dealing with security people all day. I didn't realize..." Quatre rubbed his eyes.

"I need to talk to you about this situation, if you have time?" Wu Fei asked, trying not to sound too stiff.

This wasn't how he had planned to start this job.

"I... I'll think it over," Quatre smiled suddenly. "When you jumped over that fence my head of security almost had a heart attack. It was pretty funny actually."

"That fence is all about design and nothing about protection. It's a glorified ladder," Wu Fei replied.

Quatre laughed, his face turning red and Wu Fei glanced around. Two men from security stepped into the room, looking tense and uncomfortable and Quatre waved them away as he started past them.

"I'll show you to the kitchen. Then I must get back to my meeting. My butler will show you to your room, and let you get settled," Quatre said quickly.

"Can someone please get my bag too? It's in the garden under the bushes," Wu Fei asked.

"Ah, sure. Of course," Quatre said, as if this was perfectly normal.

In the kitchen Wu Fei sat and accepted a drink of water while Quatre called someone to fetch the bag using a white phone on the wall.

"Please don't make my security team any more nervous than you have, Wu Fei. I really need them to keep their focus now, ok?" Quatre asked.

"I will try," Wu Fei shrugged.

Quatre gave him one last bemused look, and ducked out of the room with the air of someone who was juggling several sharp knives. Wu Fei sighed and refilled his cup in the filtered fridge faucet. It was going to take some work to get Quatre to accept him into the fold and he knew just how he was going to do it.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

White Night 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's Note: I HATE those fics where Quatre is practically a girl. Or Duo too for that matter. This is yaoi. It's a fantasy but let it be as realistic a fantasy as possible... if you follow? If not that's ok. I know what I mean.

Btw I am writing with an ipad which has a rly annoying keyboard. If you don't have one take my word for it. LoL. I make a lot of typos with this damn thing. I try to catch them and then do editing but I still see more after two or three edit run throughs. Please be patient about that... If I had a real keyboard it would be easier... Okwell anyway i know typos r distracting but I am doing my best. Onto the fic...

* * *

Wu Fei had expected Winner to be difficult and pig headed about accepting help, but he didn't expect him to be completely in denial of it. Wu Fei couldn't even get him to stop working for the next three days just long enough to talk to him. The first day Wu Fei had waited and watched and thought about how to explain. On the second day he was getting impatient and actually stormed into Quatre's office after lunch to find the man fast asleep on his couch, his cell phone on the floor and his hair a mess. That one didn't seem to count. On the third day Wu Fei began to understand that he was getting the slip while Quatre was still physically there in the same place.

So Wu Fei did what he had intended to do anyway. He began to question the security team. They were hired from a company that sent them the same seven or eight guys in shifts throughout the week. Wu Fei told them a white lie that he was now in charge of their duties, and had a shouting match with the security manager. Yet the two men who had seen him battle it out with Quatre on that first day pulled the man aside and had a whispered conversation. After that the man seemed to accept Wu Fei's authority on the subject.

Wu Fei knew all of their names by the end of the fourth day and more about their identities than they knew of each other. Joe was the manager and he was a gruff black man who had studied marshal arts and had arms like giant hams. Joe looked at Wu Fei doubtfully sometimes. Finally Wu Fei challenged him to a sparring match. The other guys decided this was probably the most entertaining thing they had ever heard of. A short Chinese man still in his teens was challenging the 'Bear' as they called Joe.

Wu Fei had no patience for the unnecessary backstory and bets being placed. By the end of the fifth day at the Quatre estate he was the reigning champion of three sparring matches. Sometimes he could swear that someone was watching their match on the lawn besides the other guards. His serious expression when facing these men and their doubt. And underestimations was enough to make them nervous. By the time he had fought each guard and won, Wu Fei was making biting comments at their lack of finesse and even more serious problems in their fighting styles. Most of them came at him like boxers, and he was able to use his legs to crack their meager defenses.

Yet it didn't make a damn bit of difference if Quatre wouldn't trust him. The man was aloof, distant and made it clear that Wu Fei had forced his way into the mansion and had not been invited. Wu Fei accepted that because of course, it was true. So he would change Quatre's mind. But he was beginning to wonder if he would be given the chance.

That chance came on the Monday after he had taken the mansion by storm. Quatre was trying to slip out of the house, in a formal suit and tie. One of the security men, Kyle had warned Wu Fei. He barely had time to dress before meeting Quatre at his car.

They stared at eachother for several minutes, neither one giving. Their eyes were locked over the top of the car. The cheufer was nervously watching. Wu Fei took a few steps closer to the car.

"Don't," Quatre ordered. His voice resonated in the huge garage.

Wu Fei knew that tone. It was the one Quatre had used when he told them which maneuvers he wanted them to do and expected it to get done. Wu Fei followed those orders without hesitation once upon a time.

"I'm coming," Wu Fei said softly. "If you had taken the time to discuss this with me maybe it would have gone smoothly. Now I am taking matters into my own hands. You're life is in danger and I am not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs while you go out in public dressed like a walking target. If you don't like it, feel free to stay home or shoot me, because those are your options," Wu Fei said.

Wu Fei slipped into the car, not in the front but right next to where Quatre would be. It was not something a normal bodyguard would do. Something must have convinced Quatre that it wasn't worth the fight because he slipped into the car and sat with pursed lips through the entire ride.

When they got to the party at a huge modern mansion, Quatre paused and glanced at him. Wu Fei wore his formal Chinese clothes, all in white, his gun on one hip and sword in another.

"Just...Please try not to talk much. No offence but you don't really know the politics on L4," Quatre said, his tone slightly placating.

"I am not here to socialise Winner. As long as nobody crosses the line I will keep my peace. Don't underestimate me," Wu Fei snapped.

Quatre shook his head and turned to lead the way up the steps.

Wu Fei followed Quatre into the mansion made of glass and steel, complete with blue lights. It didn't look like a political party from the outside but once they got inside he could see that it was more or less. It wasn't a ballroom full of people like Relena might have but a cigar smoking pool party complete with fireworks. Wu Fei didn't like the dark hallways and the scattered guests. At least a ballroom would have been well lit. They ate barbecue chicken and other simple food until Quatre began to mingle.

It was like watching a spinning sider in his web, following Quatre. He met everyone with equally matched intensity. His smile never left his face and was always from the heart. Wu Fei wondered what kind of social life Quatre had experienced as a child to be so at ease. People seemed to drift over to him in a natural flow and he offered his help to everyone who made a request. Quatre was very generous, almost to the point of lunacy, giving one woman a check right then and there for a Charity fund.

Wu Fei saw one man in the room who didn't greet Quatre. It was clear that he didn't like Quatre and was in fact glaring at him across the room. The blond steadfastly ignored him, much to Wu Fei's dismay. But that was Wu Fei's job after all.

Being a bodyguard was new to him but Wu Fei had more martial arts skills and formal training than he could use in any normal job. He was beginning to warm up to this role.

Suddenly the man across the room stood and made his way toward Quatre, a smile on his lips that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"Regi, I didn't know you were coming tonight," Quatre said pleasantly.

"Yes well when I heard you'd be here, how could I refuse," Regi replied.

"It's a nice evening, I was just about to go outside for a bit," Quatre said, his smile frozen on his face.

Wu Fei placed himself at Quatre's shoulder but it disn't make him feel like he could help stop any kind of attack. The man's mouth tensed, his cheeks contracting and Wu Fei pulled Quatre back and stepped between them, putting a hand on the man's tie with a feather-light touch.

"You had some crumbs on your tie," Wu Fei said smoothly, his face betraying nothing but polite interest.

"Right," Regi bit out, glaring at Wu Fei and then Quatre.

Quatre smiled at Regi and nodded. They then move off to the desert bar, where fountains of chocolate and plates of fruit were being served.

"Don't interfere," Quatre said.

"He was going to spit at you, what was I supposed to do?" Wu Fei asked.

"Let's talk later. Just please don't 'help' me again" Quatre said.

"You have a real problem Winner," Wu Fei replied.

The party seemed to go on for days but thankfully Regi didn't approach them again. Wu Fei managed to trail Quatre despite the man ignoring him completely all night, and even attempting to give him the slip when Wu Fei went to the bathroom. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

White Night 4

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.

Author's Note: Onward! Thanks for the one review! lol

Wu Fei felt like an escapee from a mental asylum by the time they left the party shortly after 3 am. He wanted to wring someone's neck. He wanted a bath, real food and sleep. More importantly he wanted to talk some sense into Winner who was not even deigning to acknowledge his presence. Wu Fei was beginning to feel like he was being tested.

They left the social wading pool and Wu Fei was relieved to get into the car. Wu Fei refused to break the silence so it wasn't until they were almost back to the mansion that Quatre spoke.

"You did pretty well, all things considered," Quatre said, a weighing look in his eyes.

"You mean besides saving you from being insulted?" Wu Fei asked, still not sure why Winner would be mad about that.

If someone spit on Wu Fei he would not only break their jaw, he would end them. That was how he operated. Insults of that degree were not tolerated in his family. Winner seemed to think it was unimportant.

"I stood to gain more from being spat at, Wu Fei. You have no idea. If he had gone through with it the mark on his reputation would have been a score for me," Quatre explained.

WubFe considered that, a little shocked.

"That's twisted," Wu Fei said.

"Please. Unless someone physically attacks to wound or kill me, you can't interfere again. Regi is an oil tycoon. His money keeps him where he is but his reputation is unstable. I think I can bring him down when I have enough information, but for now I have to let him dig his own grave," Quatre explained.

"Well I am surprised that you would allow such trash to spit at you, but if that's what you want," Wu Fei said.

"I bought out several of his rising companies on legal loopholes before he could figure out that it was a trick. I got what I wanted... He has reason to be angry," Quatre said coolly.

"You really like to put your hand in the fire," Wu Fei sighed.

"Yes, well after being a pilot this sort of adrenaline rush is nothing," Quatre remarked. "I have to get my kicks somehow."

Wu Fei glanced over, not quite knowing how to respond. He had never thought of it like that. Quatre seemed to mean it exactly as he said, but Wu Fei couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some other meaning.

"Wu Fei, why did you come? Don't tell me about promising my sisters and Duo because that is only one part. I have to know," Quatre asked, watching Wu Fei carefully as though waiting for a lie.

"I decided to come because I wanted to see how you were. I hadn't seen you or any of the other pilots in so long... And maybe I needed to stop pretending for a little while..." Wu Fei said.

"Pretending?" Quatre asked sharply.

"Yes, pretending to be a normal teacher. A normal anything," Wu Fei admitted. "But you don't seem to want me here, you seem very adamant in refusing... Have you decided if I should stay or go? Because I really would appreciate knowing. I won't accept being ignored for the duration of my stay, Winner."

Quatre didn't answer right away, his face pensive and somewhat sad.

"I was just shocked to find you at my house. I've never had anybody just show up like that. I couldn't even believe it at first," Quatre said, in an amazed voice.

"Is that a yes?" Wu Fei persisted, needing clarification.

"Alright. I agree, but we must write up a contract and discuss the terms," Quatre said.

"I asked you to do this from the beginning. I suppose you have your own way of doing things but you really are beyond all patience, Winner," Wu Fei said gravely.

Quatre smiled enigmatically. If Wu Fei wasn't a hardened soldier it might have made him nervous. Instead he tried to see through it. Quatre had not been the most stable of the five Gundam Pilots, but he supposed each of them had their moments to shine and their times when they faltered. He was curious as to how the blond had adapted to peace time.

"You will be my bodyguard, but as for your patience... Are you absolutely sure you want to work for me? Work and friends don't always mix well," Quatre said, regarding Wu Fei with such honest fear that Wu Fei blinked at him.

"Give me a chance Winner," Wu Fei said, awkwardly.

What else could he say? Their friendship went only so far before it slipped into war allies who never really met off of the battlefield.

"As long as you know what you're getting into," Winner sighed.

Wu Fei felt like Quatre was finally starting to consider him an ally instead of an intruder. Accepting outside help was difficult even from another warrior. Yet Wu Fei had not given him much if a choice so he supposed that was why it had taken Quatre so long to agree a and let him walls down.

* * *

Wu Fei took the elevator to the basement, staring into the metal and wood at his reflection. The doors opened into a small hall that led to a huge open space that looked almost the size of a hangar for pilots. Quatre was surely in there, somewhere in the gloom. There was so much of the room that Wu Fei took it in one section at a time.

That day Wu Fei had slept through morning and lunch. He had the evening shift, because of his late night hours with Quatre and parties. He was not the most suited for the parties but he was the most capable of protecting Quatre. When he had woken up, Wu Fei had done his workout and weight lifting. Then he had finished with his katas. The day had begun well enough.

Wu Fei squinted into the dimly lit room and gasped when he saw it. The flashbacks hit him, all at once. He smelled the leather of the seat, and the oil from maintenance. The blast of cannon fire and the explosions lit up behind his eyes. A huge object rushed at him and Wu Fei recalled with perfect clarity the day that Treize Kushrenada died. Wu Fei couldn't contain his trembling.

He had wanted to find Quatre and was informed by Charlie, the on duty guard, that he was in the "basement". His tone was heavy with meaning but Charlie seemed to assume that Wu Fei was informed about the house layout. Wu Fei had taken that in and then turned. He would find out for himself what that meant. Now he realized what it had been about. If Quatre had hired Wu Fei he would have informed him about this little secret. Wu Fei was outside himself in awe and understanding. The loss of his own Gundam had been... difficult.

Wu Fei stared up at Sandrock, its gleaming white and black surfaces complete. They were immense and foreboding as any Gundam would be. Wu Fei rocked back on his heals, staring up and craning back to see it fully. It was smaller than he remembered, its surface intact and undamaged despite all it had been through.

The peaceful day he had been experiencing was totally forgotten now.

"Ah, you found it already?" Quatre murmured, approaching him from within the huge room.

"This is ... Impossible!" Wu Fei shouted. "We destroyed all of them! What is that?"

"It's an empty shell, nothing more. The spare parts of Sandrock," Quatre shrugged.

"You kept them? Heero knew about this?" Wu Fei asked, outraged and seething.

"Heero?" Quatre's eyes seemed distant in some memory of the former L1 pilot. "He had no say in the matter really."

Wu Fei glared at Sandrock and its former pilot. The very sight of the thing made him nauseous. Then homesick. Finally he stepped forward to press his hand to the giant metal foot. It was not connected. There were no wires underneath the surface.

"Do you want to sit inside?" Quatre asked, his voice soft and inviting.

"What?" Wu Fei asked. "No! I am here to discuss the contract you agreed to."

Wu Fei had meant to walk toward the office on the other side of the room, but felt frozen. The sight of the Gundam, so similar to his own, had derailed him. The day he had first seen the enormous weapon, he had felt something similar. A complete loathing and a selfish desire to conquer that feeling. He was still competing with the dead after so long. He didn't even notice Quatre beside him until the man touched him.

"I should have warned you," Quatre said, his eyes on Wu Fei's pale complexion.

A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and one trickle fell down the side of his face. Wu Fei took a shaky breath, trying to conquer his memories. They were always there, but more often than not he was able to get past it. The sight of the Gundam, or the shell of one, made it impossible to push away his thoughts.

"That day... After I killed him, I felt like I had died too," Wu Fei whispered, his mind going over the scene again and again.

Treize was his goal, and his purpose. Once that was gone all he felt was despair. He had become an empty husk just like Sandrock, unable to fulfill any duty but to remain there. It was a terribly lonely feeling.

"I couldn't destroy it completely," Quatre said, finally starting to look guilty. "I promised to, but in the end I was too weak. I broke my promise, to Heero and to you and the others. I loved Sandrock!"

"Love?" Wu fei repeated, surprised. "I never loved mine."

"Really?" Quatre asked in shock.

"It was too tied up in what I had lost, and what it got me hurt too much," Wu Fei said. "Winning the war was just an illusion that we had accomplished something wonderful."

"Wu Fei?" Quatre asked, his voice hushed.

"I won't come here again, Winner. I'm sorry... I have to get out of this room," Wu Fei muttered, pushing away from the gigantic metal foot in disgust.

Wu Fei had not even noticed that Quatre had followed him until he was inside the elevator. He could not contain his panting, nor his shell shocked expression. The war had wounded him far more than he had allowed himself to believe. They had offered him a position as a preventer, but he had mockingly turned them down. Wu Fei had told Une and Trowa that he was not a killer anymore. They had been stunned and then accepting. Wu Fei's fierce expression had warned them. Yet he had not even realized why he had been so against it.

Quatre watched him with a patience and compassion that was his trademark. The face Wu Fei had been expecting to see upon arrival. Now it was marred by the many expressions that were layered on top of it, and the cool composure that helped Quatre disguise himself. Wu Fei glared at him.

"You're not the same, you have changed," Wu Fei accused.

"We all have. I am not the innocent child I used to be," Quatre said.

"I have information I want to share with you. Something important. When is a good time?" Wu Fei asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, how about right after dinner? They are going to serve it in one hour. I'll listen," Quatre allowed.

"Good," Wu Fei went back to his room, and paced the floor until dinner came. He brought his brief case with him full of information that he needed to show his former ally. It was all he could do to focus on the present, and not let the past suck him back to a place too dark and cold, not unlike space itself.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

White Night

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Wu Fei watched Quatre across the wide mahogany desk in his office, feeling a little bit impatient and ignored. Quatre had agreed to go over the contract and the information Wu Fei had. Wu Fei studied the office walls. which were painted an olive green and were devoid of any personal effects. It was decorated with one enlarged photograph of L4 with the moon in the background.

Wu Fei felt oddly nervous. Quatre was efficient and impeccable in a black suit and red tie. His hair was slightly longer and must have been growing out suddenly, but still looked perfectly styled with a bit of gel. Wu Fei wasn't intimidated by Quatre's money. Wu Fei had grown up in relative wealth and status himself. Quatre had a self composure that was surprising based on what Wu Fei remembered of him during the war. It reminded Wu Fei of someone he had known not so long ago. Wu Fei supposed he should try to get to know his old war ally instead of speculating.

Wu Fei wondered how he was going to present the facts to Quatre without unduly frightening him. Quatre smiled at him suddenly, and Wu Fei stared at his blue eyes. He couldn't quite read Quatre, maybe that was what kept Wu Fei off center.

"You are here to tell me that I have a stalker, right?" Quatre announced, his hands folded together like a steeple.

"You knew?" Wu Fei asked.

"Of course. If I had not been aware then I would be dead by now. He got by security much like you did, but thankfully he wasn't quite so good against a sword and escaped. I don't mind having a body guard but I don't need one," Quatre explained.

"You just don't want one. You don't have eyes in the back of your head Winner," Wu Fei pointed out confidently. "Your security team has improved under my instruction but your fence must be changed or, better yet replaced and expanded. If you are so busy working all the time how can you worry about keeping an eye on an anonymous threat?"

"Security has been more diligent lately," Quatre acceded. "I do appreciate having someone at my back."

Wu Fei nodded, but waited patiently for the rest.

"If you insist on staying then you must agree to my terms. That includes my private life and certain times when I must be able to go out alone." Quatre began.

Wu Fei studied Quatre, who seemed to be keeping Wu Fei back by a wall of professionalism.

"I know your credentials, Chang, but to be honest you have never done this kind of job before. It requires that you do as I say. You work for me, not the other way around. And if you can't agree with this then I must risk disappointing my sisters. I grew up with bodyguards. They are a necessary evil, and nothing more," said Quatre.

Wu Fei smiled. Suddenly he felt a stab of pity for the Maguanics*. Quatre was clearly used to getting his way. He didn't realise that Wu Fei was his best bet for this job. Wu Fei's own personal history was his trump card, and he was not ashamed to use it.

"I see. I guess if you agree to certain limitations to your 'private' outings then I might be willing to accept that. For example, if you could limit these outings to day time only, once a month-"

"Five times a month. Even you need days off," Quatre immediately countered.

"Two."

"Four, I am an adult," Quatre argued.

"Three, and I won't follow you wherever you go at those times," Wu Fei tried.

"Fine," Quatre said, looking suspiciously like he was thinking 'just try it.'

"Winner, as much as you seem to loath my being here, I have to let you know that I refuse to be your babysitter. You have to cooperate with me willingly. If I sign this contract it means you accept my presence and will tell me everything you know about this situation. I know we are little more than strangers but now we must be a team, just like the war..." Wu Fei trailed off, and turned to glance again at the photo of L4 suddenly.

"I can see why this might be difficult. We didn't exactly act like a team even back then," Wu Fei sighed.

"I don't mind you being here, Wu Fei," Quatre admitted.

Wu Fei started, and turned back to meet Quatre's eyes. He was surprised by the honest expression and the weighing look Quatre gave him.

"We are going to be working together for a while. I just want you to know that I am very busy and I don't have time to argue with you about how things are run. If we are out you must be absolutely at my back. My business is my own, and the relationships I maintain are vital to the survival of my corporation," Quatre said.

"Despite what you may think, I didn't grow up in a Gundam. My experiences on L5 may not be as high handed as yours but they certainly were not blue collar. Just do what you would normally do Winner. I won't interfere, except to save your life. Agreed?" Wu Fei asked.

"Agreed. Excellent, you are a stubborn man Chang, that's all I can say. Please don't have regrets later," Quatre said, his eyes darkening.

Wu Fei noticed the strange look but shrugged, not sure if he should pry. Whatever Quatre's hangups were they were clearly nothing to do with Wu Fei personally. For that Wu Fei was relieved. It was not his business and he wouldn't pry.

"Here, sign this," Quatre held out three pages of small writing, as though waiting for Wu Fei to tear it up.

"Contract. It clearly states your position and your insurance coverage that I will cover half of, and my privacy agreements. Anything you see or hear while working for me is completely off limits and you are bound to secrecy," Quatre smiled again.

There was certainly a challenge in the way Quatre gave him the paper. Wu Fei squinted down at the small font and pulled out a pair of wire rimmed glasses. For twenty minutes he sat and read the entire contract word for word. Quatre watched him calmly, as if this were standard procedure. Then Wu Fei stamped his seal on it and returned it.

Quatre looked down at the red ink in muted amusement and surprise. Then he collected it and out it into his top drawer which he then locked. Wu Fei sighed, not sure that he was comfortable with the entire contract but understanding and trusting that Quatre wasn't about to do anything that Wu Fei would construe as wrong. He hoped. The part about quitting or being fired whenever either party saw fit was good enough for him and he followed Quatre as he stood.

"Lets go," Quatre said, glancing at his watch.

"I need to know the schedule if that is alright? Do you have a secretary or do you have that information?" Wu Fei asked.

"I will get you one. For now don't worry too much. It's all in here, I will fill you in," Quatre said tapping his head with two fingers. Then he smiled dryly and led the way to the garage. Wu Fei followed, wondering where they were going.

"Its tee time," Quatre said.

Wu Fei knew it was a joke and rolled his eyes. Golf, what fun. An open field and several tall trees in the distance. Quatre knew just how to make his job impossible.

End of Chapter 5

Maguanics...spelling? Lol idk.


	6. Chapter 6

White Night

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... I do own all vhs tapes of the entire series including waltz though lol.

Author's note: While reading GW fics I noticed that mine was the last on a very long list of fics in order of popularity or reviews or whatever. Ohwell gotta keep on working hard but still that was a sad moment. Lol It inspired me to keep trying though. Lol. Reviews? Help me out here.

Quatre's nails were usually immaculate, but somehow when one of them was broken Wu Fei always noticed. He spent a lot of time with the Quatre and it was hard not to observe him when there was nothing to do. Wu Fei had seen ballrooms and hotel bars, stretch limos and penthouses, and he was beginning to wonder if it ever got boring to someone like Quatre.

The models they met and the billionaires and the waitresses were all so cold, so blasé about the endless wealth surrounding them. It was hollow and fragile, just like the people that lived in that world. Wu Fei had been brought up deep in culture, studying and improving himself. The lack of finesse of this glittering pedigree world was not efficient. He watched Quatre sip champaign without really drinking and wanted to throw the glass across the room.

They were in a mansion, owned by a wealthy Indian man from Earth. The man spoke several languages all of them Wu Fei understood. Quatre conversed with him in French, and the people around them strained to understand. They were working on a new business plan, and Wu Fei disliked the way the man put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, close enough to stab the blond. Close enough to dip his nose closer and breath in deeply. It was disturbing. Wu Fei tensed and tried not to glare at the man, named Dev.

Dev's bodyguard was older than Wu Fei and had very dark skin even for someone of Indian descent. They exchange heated glares, both tense and distrustful of eachother and their bosses. Quatre allowed the man to fondle him casually and laughed as though tipsy. When the man finally left Wu Fei tried to unwind unsuccessfully. Quatre didn't acknowledge him as usual. It was hard to talk in these circumstances anyway. Wu Fei wanted to ask Quatre just what he thought he was doing, flirting with that creep. Business and pleasure were two seperate matters and should be treated as such.

Quatre's eyes began to look slightly glazed over by the end of the evening, and they left much earlier than usual. He didn't have his usual energy, and lay his head back in the car. Wu Fei observed this silently, and then turned away trying to give him some privacy. It was hard to have weak moments when constantly surrounded by people.

When they got back to the estate Quatre paused as he shut the car door.

"You can take off tomorrow," Quatre said, hoarsely.

"Alright," Wu Fei agreed.

Any argument Wu Fei might have had was swept from his mind when he saw the haggard expression on Quatre's face. Something was wrong. Wu Fei tried to think back at what might have happened or if the food had been badly prepared. Yet something in the back of his mind whispered that it was more than that, deeper. Quatre's eyes were full of suffering. Normally the blond was charismatic and energetic. Seeing him so withdrawn was disturbing.

Wu Fei told himself it was none of his business, and went to bed. If Winner wanted to talk he would, and Wu Fei wasn't going to be so crass as to pressure him. Wu Fei lay in bed for what seemed like an endless hour unable to sleep. Then he heard something shatter and crash in the distance. Wu Fei was on his feet and clutching his sword and gun before he remembered to breath. The house was so eerily silent that Wu Fei cursed the security team in Mandarin before creeping out into the hall and down the stairs.

In a parlour in the back of the house Quatre stood, a drink in one hand and a pistol in the other. He wore a nightshirt and boxers. The look in his eye was weighing as he searched the room for his next target as if the lamps were mobile dolls.

"Winner..." Wu Fei protested weakly.

The far navy blue lampshade was pierced with a bullet and the lightbulb shattered in a million directions. Quatre swayed as he finished his drink. Then he moved out into the hallway and the front entrance of the house where he took aim at the largest target in the room, the chandelier. It was immense, it's dangling lights sparkling against the tear shaped crystal. Wu Fei suspected that there were real diamonds mingling in the soft glow of the low light.

Quatre shot the small teardrops with ease, hitting them dead center and watching them spread like snow. Wu Fei watched from the shadows as Quatre gunned down his lamps. Quatre was teetering slowly on his feet, but his eyes were locked on his furniture in a way that might have turned them to stone. The blond found his next room, and Wu Fei glared at the camera he passed. He was starting to understand Quatre's security team and the way they watched their boss, like they were in awe. Or afraid.

"Do you know what day it is?" Quatre asked suddenly, his voice completely normal. He was talking slowly so his words were clear.

"September 24th?" Wu Fei asked, warily.

Wu Fei's heart was hammering and he was watching with anticipation as Quatre stared into a dark room off the L bend of the hall. He flipped on the light and drifted inside haltingly, like he wasn't sure he wanted to. There on the mantel was a painting of a man with wavy hair holding a child and smiling. The child had wide green blue eyes and blond hair, and a smile of such pure happiness that it was hard to look at in that moment. Wu Fei wondered how old Quatre had been in the painting.

"My father died today, or rather, I killed him," Quatre sneered, his face becoming an ugly mask of anger and remorse.

Wu Fei wasn't sure but he thought he had heard that the man had killed himself. The gun lifted slowly, and Quatre aimed it at the painting, at the child sitting in the man's lap. The gun began to shake in his hands.

"Winner, please put down the gun," Wu Fei said.

Wu Fei was sure that he had seen enough. Quatre wasn't destroying furniture he was trying to hurt himself and it was getting out of hand.

"My father hated what I was doing, he died to stop me," Quatre whispered. "But even that didn't stop me. I killed and killed and killed."

"He made his own decisions Quatre and you made yours. Nobody blames you for that," Wu Fei said, struggling for calm.

"I blame me, and so did he," Quatre hissed, turning to glare at Wu Fei.

"Your sisters want you to be safe, they love you," Wu Fei said.

"They didn't have to fight but I had no choice. I had to fight for my beliefs, but..." Quatre said.

"You were right to fight, it was a good cause. We were the only people brave enough to sacrifice ourselves for a cause," Wu Fei argued, feeling intensely uncomfortable in that moment.

"Yes, sacrifice. I sacrificed my father," Quatre muttered, tears falling down his face.

"My clan all died for it. I can't let you hurt yourself over this Quatre. His decisions are not your fault," Wu Fei said firmly, pulling the gun away from Quatre. It hurt to remind himself of that day, but he couldn't think of what else to say to reach Quatre.

"I didn't want him to die," Quatre sobbed softly.

They sat on the couch before the painting. Quatre wiped his face and Wu Fei carefully put the safety on the gun. Then Wu Fei stood and moved toward the fireplace. He hoped that the chemical elements of a fire would be soothing to his friend. Wu Fei went to work arranging the logs with a poker and lighting a match and a small sheaf of newspaper before laying it on top of the wood. The pop and crackle of flames were mesmerising and Quatre eventually drifted off to sleep. Wu Fei was relieved. If Quatre thought destroying himself was the answer he was sorely mistaken and Wu Fei was going to make sure he knew that. Wu Fei had first hand experience in how poorly that works out.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

White Night 7

by Chezaswulf

Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing

They lived through "hurricane" Quatre, but Wu Fei could see the security crew eyeing Wu Fei with new found respect. The next morning Wu Fei was eating breakfast when Quatre entered the kitchen looking somewhat hung over. He glanced at Wu Fei who met his eyes in a brief greeting. Wu Fei was still thinking over what happened the night before. Was this the status quo around here or not? He couldn't be sure. It was a very eccentric thing to have witnessed and he wanted to be understanding, but at the same time wanted to give Winner a piece of his mind. Wu Fei was trying to think of how to broach the sensitive subject when Quatre interrupted his thoughts.

"You're angry with me," Quatre said, bringing it up himself. His hair was tousled but still managed to look good.

Wu Fei was so surprised he didn't bother denying it. He had forgotten about Quatre's strange empathic abilities, but now he was somewhat appreciative for them. Secrets would not help their situation, of that Wu Fei was sure.

"I hope you realize the danger you are to yourself and your staff, drinking and using a firearm," Wu Fei said, seriously. "It's your house Quatre but that is not how I operate. Neither should you."

"I understand. It won't happen again," Quatre said, glancing out the window at the gardener.

Wu Fei knew Quatre's staff would never speak up so that was why he had forced himself to. Quatre had taken it well, and seemed very calm compared to last night.

"Lady Une wants to speak to me today. We have to go to headquarters," Quatre said, still in a daze.

"Headquarters?" Wu Fei asked.

"Preventer Headquarters... There's one located on every Colony. You didn't know?" Quatre glanced at him, his face full of politely masked surprise.

"No," Wu Fei said with a shrug.

Wu Fei had not thought about them since the war ended, and didn't want to think about them now. It was not his intention to ever get involved with law enforcement or kill anyone again. Wu Fei had buried his ghosts, and he didn't want more to add to his long list.

Trowa had asked him to join the Preventers once, insisting that the new force needed Wu Fei's expertise. It had become a heated argument, on Wu Fei's side anyway. Trowa must have been desperate for help running the show and confused about Wu Fei's decision. Wu Fei had not been in the right state if mind after the war. Finally Trowa had dropped the argument after Wu Fei began cursing him in Cantonese, and admitted defeat. Wu Fei hoped they wouldn't bump into him at Headquarters.

"We have to be there at noon, so please be ready. We can't bring weapons into the building though, they will have to be checked at the entrance," Quatre said, wistfully.

"It doesn't matter, I don't need a weapon to defend you," Wu Fei said.

"I know," Quatre smiled.

It wasn't the sunny smile that Quatre used to give, but it wasn't chilly either. His blue eyes were distant but trusting in Wu Fei to protect him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a day?" Wu Fei said, though he knew it was hopeless.

"For what?" Quatre asked, then looked a little annoyed. "Wu Fei you at least should know how fast I recover from these things."

Wu Fei watched the blond in grim silence. He didn't like that Quatre was taking this so lightly. He knew Quatre needed help for his issues, and even if he recovered for a short period he was clearly under strain.

"You worry too much," Quatre replied to Wu Fei's unspoken protest. "I am a big boy, I can take care of myself, unless of course someone tries to shoot me. Then you can step in and help."

Wu Fei sighed and focused on finishing his breakfast. Quatre still had no sense of self preservation even now, and Wu Fei was hard put upon to change that. The man's sense of guilt and need to handle everything himself was making it hard for Wu Fei. They had not seen each other in a while but Wu Fei still cared about Quatre, in his own way.

They got to headquarters two hours later. Wu Fei began to shift and felt his mouth tightening into a frown as they parked and walked inside the building. It was a nondescript office building with heavy security and cameras everywhere. Wu Fei might as well have disappeared as he followed Quatre, because the blond was so well known and everyone approached to talk to him. Wu Fei felt very uncomfortable that they were all getting so close to Quatre, and he tried to remember their faces as they passed.

Lady Une greeted Quatre and Wu Fei with similar words of welcome. If she noticed that Wu Fei was glaring and keeping Quatre between them she did not comment on it. They entered a full board room, where Wu Fei saw Heero and Duo sitting side by side and forty or so other men all dressed in their uniforms. Trowa was present as well and nodded a greeting toward them. Duo and Heero saw them too, and Duo put up his hand to wave casually. Wu Fei refused his seat, and leaned against the wall. He steadfastly ignored the curious stares in his direction. As long as he could do his job without interference he was happy.

The meeting began and Wu Fei started to realize that things were becoming more complicated than he would have thought. Apparently Quatre was working with the Preventers on some project. They would be spending the next month or so there, working on training the men and helping with certain highly delicate missions. Ones just for the special agents, who included only four people. Wu Fei glared at the back of Trowa's head, starting to wonder if he had been fooled somehow. At that point Quatre glanced over his shoulder at Wu Fei, looking confused. This somehow made Wu Fei relax. If Winner didn't know why he was pissed then Wu Fei was not being dragged into this Preventer business in some underhanded way.

Wu Fei listened to the meeting trying not to digest information about the job. He wanted to find out enough to know if he was being manipulated. He knew he was being paranoid but he had no desire to change jobs a second time. When the meeting was finished Wu Fei allowed Duo to approach him and gave him a small nod. Then Duo turned to Quatre to discuss the meeting. Heero came to Wu Fei's side and gave him a heavy look.

"I am not joining the Preventers if that's what you thought," Wu Fei said in a clipped tone.

Several heads swiveled at that comment and who it was directed towards. Many of the preventers in the room seemed offended on some level. Duo burst out laughing and leaned into Quatre for support. Trowa smiled at the comment and the reply and shook his head.

"I didn't say you had to," Heero said automatically, as he studied Wu Fei.

"Good. Then as long as you understand that, I will stay while Quatre is here," Wu Fei said arrogantly.

The nearest agents were obviously young recruits, around Wu Fei's age. They watched Heero with obvious awe and Wu Fei with disdain. They didn't like him.

Wu Fei sneered at them, and Heero followed his gaze and the recruits quickly turned away.

"How is the body guarding going?" Heero asked, his eyes alive with some curiosity.

Wu Fei studied his face, thinking that Heero had changed somewhat. His face had become more expressive. Working with Duo must have had an affect on him.

"It's educational," Wu Fei said slowly.

"More than a University?" Heero asked.

"Yes, in a different way," Wu Fei muttered, thinking of Quatre taking out his chandelier.

"How so?" Heero asked, perplexed.

Quatre suddenly appeared beside Wu Fei as though from thin air.

"Now Heero that's an invasion of privacy and Wu Fei doesn't want to talk about that boring stuff. Why don't you tell him about that last mission on L3 with Trowa. That was insane!" Quatre smiled smoothly, and left.

Heero didn't appear fazed by being told to butt out, and immediately went into graphic detail about some mission he had just returned from. It was a fascinating case about a missing child. The parents insisted on using a psychic for the case and they had managed to find the child before anything bad happened. Even Wu Fei was interested by the end. he noticed Heero had drawn the attention of the rest of the men who had formed a small audience for him. Heero seemed pleased in a minute way to be listened to, and they seemed enamored with him, as if he didn't often speak. Wu Fei wouldn't be surprised If that were true.

By the end of the day Wu Fei was somewhat more comfortable there. Yet he was relieved to leave the building by the time it was over. As they retrieved their weapons from the security office Wu Fei noticed some of the recruits outside smoking with some friends. They got quiet the moment they saw who was walking by. Wu Fei ignored them but Quatre eyed them with a cool glance before they passed. It wouldn't do to frighten such green agents.

Now that Wu Fei had already made enemies with Quatre's trainees He foresaw a long month ahead of them. He sighed when they got into the car and stared out the window in annoyance. It had taken all his energy to avoid working with the preventers but he was involved anyway, and he was going to have to suck it up and help Quatre out as much as he could. He wondered why they were using Quatre to train and not Heero, but then he thought of the tactical abilities of the blond and realized that it was the obvious choice. Quatre was a genius at battle formations and picking up on people's strengths and weaknesses. By the time they got back to the mansion Wu Fei was marginally more relaxed. he didn't notice that Quatre was watching him with some amount of concern and was also relieved that Wu fei had calmed down again as well.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

White Night 8

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's Note: Ahh I love you GW fans! You make dedication an art form! Check out some of my links in my profile to some old but awesome gw fics you'll love them if you don't already know them...

The second day at headquarters Quatre wore plain green fatigues and a brown polo shirt, and a black and gold masonic ring on his finger that would display his wealth without overdoing it. Wu Fei held back on rolling his eyes. They were going to be late and Quatre could have gotten that outfit together in two minutes if he were Wu Fei. Then again Wu Fei would never dress like that. Wealth and power were not his to display, and he didn't care how he looked.

Quatre caught Wu Fei sizing him up and laughed. It was a dark sort of chuckle and Wu Fei thought perhaps Quatre was taking his time on purpose, making the trainees wait. But no that would be really unprofessional and cruel.

The trainees looked impatient and stressed out by the time they got there.

"Good morning gentlemen," Quatre said, loudly enough that his voice carried, but softly enough that the men strained to hear. "Today we will train in endurance. This can be a very demanding job as you know, and we are looking for the most physically fit people. Today we begin with the four mile run. Anyone under 28 minutes will be sent home."

Wu Fei never could keep up with Quatre's changing facade. He was like the tide, shifting as he pleased, pulled by some higher force of nature. Wu Fei watched the men run around the track for the better part of half an hour. Quatre was going to break them down and turn them inside out before he let them anywhere near a mission. They had assigned an assistant, Edward, to Quatre who was jotting down names and times in order of who was fastest. Quatre could probably finish that track in half the time.

Once that was complete, he ordered them to do more running, on more rugged terrain. A specially designed spot full of deep sand. The men looked a little shocked, then a little bit determined. Some of them were getting frustrated. Others just tired. Wu Fei almost felt bad for them, but he was satisfied to see that the trainee who had been giving him dirty looks was getting whipped into shape by a guy a foot and a half shorter than him.

They ate lunch at a five star restaurant while Heero stepped in to lead the combat lesson. Wu Fei heard Heero begin his speech with the brutal statistics of agent deaths experienced in preventer units on Earth and the colonies. Wu Fei cringed mentally, glad he could slip out with Quatre.

They sat in a secluded VIP section, upstairs where they had a private waiter. Wu Fei watched Quatre sip his wine. The blond was difficult to read sometimes, but he seemed content. His normally immaculate posture had toned down minutely and he was no longer on high alert.

"How many times have you done this training?" Wu Fei asked.

"Never, before now," Quatre admitted.

"Really? How do you know it will work?" Wu Fei asked.

"Trial and error, I guess. The training schedule Heero planned was revised by Une so that normal people could survive it. Once it's complete Duo will pull out his top choices for infiltration training, and undercover jobs. Then Trowa can choose who is best for supervisory placement. By then I will know who the best tactician is and who will work well together," Quatre explained.

"I see," Wu Fei said. "Sounds like you guys have your work cut out for you."

Quatre rattled on about the training tests and group morale. Those poor recruits didn't know what they had gotten themselves into. The feeling of the mad five being behind much of this high velocity training made Wu Fei sick. He had not been manipulated by them much. Even for Operation Meteor Wu Fei had planned to make his move without further assistance, for his own personal revenge. Heero and the others didn't have the same sense of independence from those crazy men behind the Gundams. Wu Fei could see the patterns forming and the experiences of severe, life threatening tests coming through this watered down child's play they called training.

Still, this training was like a well choreographed dance, with everyone moving in turn. The methods might work, as long as the weak links were removed immediately. If Wu Fei had been involved... but no. His training would be too complicated and time consuming, which was why he would not be.

Wu Fei had been the lone wolf for so long that he knew no other way. Even when he tried to join dojos he found his opponents too weak and it left him more lonely than ever. Heero was refreshing to fight once in a while, but the intensity scared Wu Fei. One of them would surely kill the other so he didn't want to go there too often. Duo was a good partner for Heero because he could teach Heero to pull back some. They had been a team for two years already so it was clearly working well. Duo was openly able to give constructive criticism to Heero and survive Heero's brute strength. However that didn't necessarily mean it was easy. Wu Fei remembered how tired Duo had looked when he had come to L5.

"What are you thinking about so hard? You haven't touched your food," Quatre asked.

"Do you think this pace is too much for those recruits? They can't possibly keep this up," Wu Fei said.

"The first few days are always the hardest. It makes the rest come together more naturally. It lets them know we are the boss of them, and tests their resolve," Quatre replied.

"I see," Wu Fei took a bite of his steak and frowned.

"What would you do?" Quatre asked, suddenly.

Wu Fei turned to find Quatre leaning forward, curiosity clear on his face, his ring glinting in the electric light.

"I don't know, I am no leader," Wu Fei said, looking anywhere but Quatre.

"You had training too. You know how to fight well, and you were the one who ..." Quatre stopped, cutting off what he had been about to say.

"I would probably send most of them away. I already know the ones who are going to do the best. It's obvious, isn't it?"

Quatre gaped at him, clearly disappointed by this revelation.

"Thomas White, Liam Armstrong, Seth Kennedy. Those are the three that should be taken out of this group immediately and given proper training. They should learn a little about every department, and not specialize in any one thing," Wu Fei said.

"Really? You think we should focus on them and let Edward deal with the others?"

"Those three are the most fit, they had the best test results, and the highest IQ's. They are loners and they are observant. White is a martial arts expert, clearly. Armstrong has photographic memory and can break mathematical codes, and Kennedy is a hacker. I think the others are a waste of time and resources. Unfortunately the Preventers need more numbers, so I don't see that happening. That's why you shouldn't ask me," Wu Fei replied.

"We don't just need the geniuses, though. Common sense and street smarts are important too," Quatre tempered, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands.

"You can see the corruption in the others. The brutality, or lack of justice or education..." Wu Fei bit his lip, trying to halt the tirade.

"You noticed that too?" Quatre seemed impressed.

"It's obvious that some used their connections to be here, for example," Wu Fei said, refocusing on his meal.

"Are you sure? Just those three?" Quatre said, frowning.

"The rest are there by nonsense and politics. Une should have screened these people before hand. She has a woman's sensibility," Wu Fei said stiffly.

"Well she's a woman after all." Quatre smirked.

"This is why law enforcement is... They should work with each of you, not just one. Teach all three what you know, and maybe they can help Keep an eye on the others," Wu Fei said doubtfully.

"Hmm, I will tell Une what you said-"

"Make it your own idea. Don't drag me into this any more," Wu Fei said.

"Wu Fei, you don't give them enough credit. Lady Une respects your wishes, and Trowa accepted it long ago that you wouldn't be joining. Your input won't change that," Quatre said.

"If I start interfering then the consequences become my responsibility. It has nothing to do with them," Wu Fei snapped.

"I am glad you are here, whatever the consequences. It is good to have an outside opinion. Either way your contract is with me, so you're not available to work for them anyway" Quatre said.

Wu Fei shrugged awkwardly.

Quatre's phone went off, in a high pitched tone. It had been buzzing and chiming all day long but this was the first time he answered.

"Ilea, how are you?" Quatre asked, his voice getting more impatient but slightly warmer at once.

"Yes, of course. You were very thorough. I suppose you went through Trowa to do this?" Quatre asked.

"Party? I never celebrate..." Quatre was interrupted.

"Alright," Quatre said, listening again. Then he snapped his phone closed with a sigh.

"Who?" Wu Fei asked, curious.

"My charming sister. I swear if she didn't have a family of her own she would be running my life. She wanted to make sure that the 'bodyguard' made it here, and you are invited to my birthday party on Friday," Quatre said.

Wu Fei grunted, not sure what kind of celebration it would be. If he had to watch another drunken group of millionaires piss into pools and grope each other in dark corners of a mansion he would have to kill himself.

"Don't worry, it's just friends and family. The guys will be there and my sisters and some cousins. It should be a late lunch deal, so nothing too fancy," Quatre smirked and sipped his drink.

Wu Fei nodded in relief. He didn't have anything too fancy to wear so whatever it was he expected to stick out like a sore thumb.

* * *

A week later Wu Fei found himself at a party full of family, in unfamiliar clothes. Wu Fei had caved and pulled out one of Quatre's outfits. They weren't as bad as he originally thought. One was quite stylish without being flashy, and would allow him to blend. Not that he intended to mingle. The olive green shirt did bring out his skin tone, according to Quatre. Somehow he had this feeling of being officially stamped as Winner property. It was a very odd moment when he thought of this, standing there eating hors d'oeuvres.

The training was getting tedious and boring. Wu Fei had finally become used to being there, after finding that nobody tried to recruit him. The trainees began to ignore his presence and everything was as it should be. Wu Fei was surprised when Quatre took his advice and plucked out the three men who were the top of the group, and took the credit for himself. They had been pleased and excited about being there, yet seemed so innocent and young. Next to them Heero seemed older, mature and dangerous. They followed him around like ducklings. The weird part was Heero didn't really seem to mind it.

The month of training was almost over, thank God.

The Winner party was at one of the many estates on L4. It seemed bright and warm compared to the mansion Quatre was staying in, but it might have been because of all of the flowers and colors all around it. They greeted Wu Fei like family and he watched their smiling blond faces. They all looked like Quatre, but perhaps not as intensely fascinating. Wu Fei kept glancing back and forth from Quatre to his many sisters, all slightly darker versions of him.

Quatre was smiling at his four year old niece as he held her. The outfit he wore was a simple kaki pants and blue shirt, which made him look like a regular guy and not a millionaire.

Trowa was there already talking to one of the husbands of Quatre's sister. It seemed they were both quite used to these types of gatherings and had made an alliance. Wu Fei felt slightly uncomfortable joiing them but he did it anyway, shaking hands and grabbing some fruit off of the picnic table. The ornate silver served as a reminder of where he was and why.

Trowa tried to help Wu Fei into the conversation by talking about L4. It left Wu Fei room to listen without having to add much beside some passing comment on the difference between his remodelled colony and this one.

"Chang! Hey, man, why do you look like you're at a funeral?" Duo asked, clapping Wu Fei hard on the back.

"Why do you dress like you're at one?" Wu Fei shot back, to cover his relief.

"Hey man, at least I dressed myself today," Duo muttered.

Wu Fei bit his lip to stop from laughing. He wondered if it was that obvious.

"Barton, what did you do to Chang? I swear if he gets recruited one more time he'll be spiking the lemonaide with cyanide. Please!" Duo greeted loudly.

"Wu Fei knows it's an open invitation, but I wouldn't test your theory. Not even just to see him turn purple again," Trowa replied, grinning.

Wu Fei sighed and rolled his eyes, putting a grape in his mouth to stop himself from taking off on a rant. He couldn't focus on their conversation and lost track of it suddenly.

The house was not well guarded, that much Wu Fei knew upon arrival. He was on edge and glancing around. If something were to happen his gut was telling him it would be here.

Wu Fei felt a sudden stab of anxiety and glanced around him at the relaxed smiling faces. Everyone was talking, laughing, or walking and somehow it all seemed so alien to Wu fei. Being out in the open, on the lawn, was all wrong. They could see the street and the dark open windows of the house. He couldn't find Quatre suddenly, and he began to sweat. Something wasn't right.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

White Night Chapter 9

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: Its mine its all mine! The fic not the anime lol. Though of course I am not getting paid for this. It's charity. U got that? Lol jk...

Author's Note: uh the disclaimer has it all lol.

Wu Fei wondered how Trowa, Duo, and Heero could stand there so comfortably in this three ring circus. Well technically it was a party on the lawn of a mansion, but it was crawling with people. Quatre's family had all arrived within two hours of the start time and were all able to enjoy a party during the middle of the week. The servants came and went sporadically. There was even entertainment for the kids and two nannies for the babies. Wu Fei kept Quatre within two yards of himself at all times.

"Wu Fei can you chill, man? I can't take the tension, it's killin' my buzz," Duo said.

"You're drinking lemonade, Maxwell," Wu Fei replied, without even glancing at him.

Quatre was talking to a woman in a pink dress, drinking a class of the yellow liquid and balancing a crying child on his hip. Another strawberry blond woman came up to him, in a navy blue three piece skirt suit that could be Gucci. It was bright blue. Quatre offered her a kiss and they all continued to mingle. Wu Fei wanted to know who every person there was, he wanted a list of the servants. He didn't know why he was more nervous at this family function than every other miserable party they had been to yet. The atmosphere contradicted his instinctive worry that something was wrong.

"We've been to this kind of thing a few times," Heero said drolly. "The only thing that happens is a child pukes on Quatre and he has to borrow his brother in law's smallest outfit."

"Excuse me," Wu Fei said, suddenly.

He didn't ignore that feeling when he got it. Not even when Trowa frowned at him and Duo laughed, calling him paranoid. There was something not right here, and he had to do his job, even if he was supposedly a guest.

A waiter was walking down the lawn, holding a tray and peering up from his downturned face. The look was straight at Quatre. Wu Fei walked faster his heart pounding and got there beside Quatre just in time. When the waiter reached his hand out, Wu Fei intercepted with a snarl, grabbing the man's wrist. To his surprise the man cringed away.

"Wu Fei?" Quatre hissed.

Wu Fei let the man go and grabbed Quatre's glass and shoved it at him. He didn't care if everyone thought he was insane. This was a nightmare of a party and wanted to get away from it.

"We have to go!" Wu Fei snapped, in a low voice.

"Calm down, you are jumpier than usual. What is wrong?" Quatre asked.

The child in his arms began to cry and Quatre handed her to her mother apologetically. The woman in pink strolled off with a last glance at Wu Fei.

"Looks like you finally found yourself a real bodyguard, Quatre. Congratulations," A laughing voice said.

The woman with the blue suit was the one who had spoken, and was watching them with sparkling blue eyes. She was giving Wu Fei elevator eyes, and he shifted away from the predatory gleam. Wu Fei nodded stiffly at her, then returned his glare to his 'boss.'

"Quatre I have a really bad feeling about this," Wu Fei barely spoke, mouthing the words. "There are people everywhere, and I just..."

"We just got here," Quatre said, looking unaffected.

"There's no security here. Every other place we went has had some sort of-"

"You're telling me to leave my own birthday party before the cake? Listen WuFei, this is my sister's house. She knows all of these people!"

"It's his job darling. Don't be so hard on him, he's worried about you, isn't that sweet?"

"Ilea! Don't encourage him," Quatre complained lightly. "Wu Fei, my sister, Ilea."

"Nice to meet you," Ilea said. "My, my hot headed and handsome."

Wu Fei tried to tone down his glare.

"Nice to meet you," Wu Fei bit out.

"Ilea," Quatre warned, his tone implying some deeper meaning that Wu Fei missed entirely. "Wu Fei and I worked together during the war, too."

"Oh really?" Ilea glanced up at him in wide eyed interest. "Well, any friends of Quatre's are welcome, even if they are a bit..."

Wu Fei didn't miss the glance she sent to Duo and Heero who were not doing a good job of blending in with the pastels of the party, and Trowa who seemed somehow out of place as well. Then she looked back with the same weighing look at Wu Fei.

"If you'll excuse me darling dear... I must speak to Clay, he really forgot to keep his promise..." Ilea walked off purposefully.

"Quatre," Wu Fei paused, uncertain and uneasy.

"Listen, just hold out a little longer. It's going to be fine, you'll see," Quatre said soothingly.

Wu Fei grit his teeth and tried to stop worrying. He busied himself by scanning the crowd and the house over and over while he followed Quatre around the lawn like a loyal dog. It was awkward but it helped him relax minutely. The women were sizing him up subtly, and flirting casually but he ignored them as he waited for some disaster to strike.

Two hours and one slice of cake later when Wu Fei was exhausted from the tension, they made their way to the car. The other guys had already made their escape. Wu Fei was so glad to be leaving he almost missed it.

"What's that?" Wu Fei asked, holding the car door open and pointing.

There was a gift on the back seat of the limo, light yellow paper wrapped with a blue bow. He glanced around the driveway, peering through the shrubs that lined the way. There was no card. All of the other gifts had cards and had already been put away to be sent to Quatre later.

"It looks like a present to me," Quatre said sounding amused. He reached over to get it and Wu Fei blocked him.

"Wait, it could be a trick," Wu Fei muttered.

"A trick?!" Quatre rolled his eyes and tsked, but stepped back. Wu Fei was finally able to focus his nervous energy on something, no matter how small, and Quatre wasn't going to get in the way.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Wu Fei asked.

Quatre handed it over, and crossed his arms with grudging patience.

"Hello? Yes, send me a bomb squad here immediately. There's a suspicious package," Wu Fei handed the phone back to Quatre. The blond sighed theatrically and glanced at his watch as though he was tolerating this. Just barely.

The party had been winding down anyway. The preventers soon arrived at the property and came to investigate the package. Wu Fei led Quatre off down the drive and waited. Wu Fei finally decided it was taking too long, and as he began to walk back towards the car, it exploded. There were screams and a blast of heat and he was thrown back. He landed on hard gravel and blacked out.

Wu Fei woke to the sounds of arguing and tried to understand who was talking.

"I can't, I told you. I have too much to lose here. If this happens again what am I going to do, Trowa?" Quatre argued, sounding very strained.

"Do what you have to do, adapt. Wu Fei knew what he signed up for. Look, you have to accept the risks, or you will lose much more than just a car next time. Wu Fei saved both your hides today. Just say thank you and move on," Trowa said softly.

Wu Fei's eyes were opening as he listened and he found Quatre and Trowa standing above him, facing off. Quatre's face was covered in dirt and tear stains were going down the brown dust on his face. Wu Fei was very confused and still in shock from the explosion.

"What happened?" Wu Fei ground out.

Both men jumped, and looked down, then away as though trying to hide guilt. He watched them closely wondering what they were up to. He couldn't think right then and their conversation seemed normal enough. When Wu Fei tried to sit up they both rushed at him.

"Don't. You'll irritate your injuries," Trowa said forcefully.

"Was anyone killed?" Wu Fei asked.

"Two preventer agents were killed in the blast, but everyone else managed to scrape through. Fortunately, you managed to get far enough away from the blast zone," Trowa said.

Behind him Wu Fei saw Quatre all but collapse into the only chair in the room. It seemed he was in a private room and had a television, and a bidet? What did he do to deserve this?

"You cracked a few ribs so you're going to have to take it easy for a while. You are clear to leave but your concussion is also a problem. Looks like you and Quatre will be taking some days off together,". Trowa said, smirking.

"I am not taking off-" Quatre began.

"I can't believe you could say that after today. You are taking today and tomorrow at least. That gives you the weekend to get Wu Fei patched up, and then you will be able to help finish the training next week. It's already been decided," Trowa said sternly.

Quatre withered and his head dropped into his hands as though he had something very heavy pressing down on him. Trowa patted his head as he walked out of the room, before Quatre could argue again.

"Hey," Wu Fei said hoarsely.

Quatre ignored him, glaring down at his hands.

"Quatre?" Wu Fei tried again, uncertain but determined.

"What?" Quatre snapped.

"Why are you so angry?" Wu Fei asked, peering across the room from his bed.

"I'll tell you why, you idiot! You think you can just get blown up like that any time you want to? Don't forget, you work for me. You signed my contract, and if you think there's danger you better not throw yourself into it ever again. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Wu Fei said, trying to take in Quatre's angry eyes and his tear stained face. "I apologize."

"If you do something reckless again you're fired," Quatre snapped.

"Yes, sir," Wu Fei said, trying not to sound bemused.

They sat in awkward silence until Wu Fei fell into a light doze. Then Quatre got out his brief case and laptop and began to work from the hospital room. Wu Fei fell asleep to the sound of the keyboard.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

White Night 10

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: I wrote this entire chapter and realised I didn't like it so I deleted the entire thing. Lol. Back to the drawing board.

The explosion at Quatre's party left Wu Fei bed bound for two and a half days. He refused all pain medicine and Quatre accepted that with a grim expression on his face. Wu Fei tried not to move much. The first night Wu Fei forced himself to sleep, because despite the pain he was exhausted. The security team had come to visit him and made jokes about his busted ribs, which made Wu Fei feel somewhat gruff and uncomfortable.

"You are losing your edge, Chang!" Joe the "bear" said amidst stifled laughter. Joe was the only one ballsy enough to speak to Wu Fei like that.

"I will be out of bed by Monday," Wu Fei said, scowling darkly at three tall guards. It was hard to sound threatening from a bed. They nodded as though humoring a feeble old man, and left the room cracking jokes about him.

Wu Fei didn't see Quatre for most of his stint in bed on Saturday, but he knew Quatre was concerned. In the middle of the night Wu Fei woke suddenly, but not from pain. Someone had snuck into the room, pulled a chair right beside his bed and was holding his hand gently. Wu Fei started to shift, and froze. He peered into the dark room and saw Quatre slumped in the chair, asleep.

Wu Fei felt his entire face grow hot, but then remembered the way Quatre had been in the hospital and tried to relax. It wasn't that Quatre thought he was weak but the explosion at that party had clearly upset the blond more than Wu Fei had realized. If Quatre needed to confirm that everything was fine then Wu Fei would try to accept it. He just didn't want to be treated like a damn baby, as if he wouldn't survive a few busted ribs. It became clear when Wu Fei woke up the next morning and Quatre was gone that it wasn't about being weak at all.

He had to wonder why Quatre was being so cold about it. They hardly spoke two words since they had returned from the hospital. Not that Wu Fei was upset, but the Television didn't exactly replace human contact. It was kind of gloomy to eat by himself, barely able to sit up so he could sip soup from his spoon. However real slap in the face came the very next morning.

Wu Fei woke up to find out that Quatre had gone out.

"What?" Wu Fei hissed at the butler, who seemed immune to royal tempers.

"Master Quatre left early this morning. He said 'not to wait up, and please don't get out of bed,'" the man said, with what was probably a real British accent. Even in L4 Quatre managed to be snobby at an old school level.

"Please give me the phone before you leave," Wu Fei asked, stiffly.

"Here you are sir," the man handed it to him and left.

Quatre had asked for three days a month, but they hadn't even discussed which days and with his ribs in the state they were in, Wu Fei couldn't even hunt him down. Wu Fei called Quatre's cell phone eleven times, effectively cursing him in one of his three voice messages. Then he threw it onto the mattress furiously. He almost chucked the phone out of the window and onto the driveway in protest. Wu Fei curbed his wrath, and decided that he wanted the option of answering if Quatre did call, so he could tell him what he thought personally.

Two hours later the doorbell rang and soon there was a soft knock on the door. Instead of the butler, Duo poked his head inside.

"Hey Wu Fei how are you feeling?" Duo asked. He lay a small box on the table beside Wu Fei's bed.

"Just great," Wu Fei said dryly.

"What's the matter?" Duo asked.

Wu Fei was silent for a long moment, then sighed.

"Quatre went out today, and he didn't take anyone with him. I am almost certain he doesn't even have a weapon on him," Wu Fei replied.

"Well he does have a lot of projects going on all at once. Maybe he is working on something that couldn't wait," Duo said, sitting on the chair by the desk.

"Maybe," Wu Fei scowled, and crossed his arms over his bandaged chest.

"I'm starving, let's get some food up here," Duo went to the phone to call the kitchen. "Hey, Carl! Can we get a pepperoni pizza? Ah, wait and also some gyoza and sushi too, in case we are still hungry! Oh and please, no more soup for the patient. That stuff is impossible to eat with broken ribs, yanno? Thanks!"

Wu Fei glanced at the spoon that sat forlornly in the corner of his room where he had chucked it, and back at Duo. Wu Fei had completely forgotten about it after hearing that Quatre had left that morning. Now he was slightly embarrassed that Duo had seen it and put two and two together.

By the time the food came Wu Fei was practically drooling. The pizza was greasy and smelled like too much garlic, so Wu Fei decided to stick with the sushi. Duo didn't need his help finishing the pie anyway, so Wu Fei didn't offer him any of the gyoza or sushi either.

"Here," Duo said, putting a metal case on the table.

"I don't need another gun," Wu Fei asserted.

"No, idiot. Just open it," Duo said waving his hand imperially. "Gift from me and the other two."

Wu Fei found a beeper, and a small ear radio.

"Heero thought you might need some backup after what happened yesterday. So we all pitched in and got you this," Duo smiled proudly.

"Thank you," Wu Fei said solemnly. He was too surprised to really respond besides taking the radio out and examining it.

"It was Trowa's idea originally, and since I wanted to visit I was elected messenger boy," Duo smiled, watching Wu Fei's face for his reaction. It certainly was a point in Trowa's favor.

"Let me show you how it works," Duo said, grabbing it back.

There was a button for emergencies which would contact Trowa, Heero, and Duo on their cell phones. Then there was the tracking device. Wu Fei hadn't been so well equipped since the war. He certainly felt comforted by the backup support.

"Don't hesitate to use it, even if you aren't sure if you really need us, we don't mind," Duo said, his cocky smile reassuring.

There was a brief but comfortable silence and Wu Fei couldn't help but worrying about where Quatre had gone and why. It was not unusual just suspicious that Quatre had snuck out.

"What do you think of the recruits?" Duo said suddenly.

"It's not really my place to say," Wu Fei said, closing the case and carefully placing it on the night stand.

"But you have an opinion," Duo responded knowingly.

"They're a mess. How the hell did half of those people get in?" Wu Fei asked.

"Quatre's associates' sons, at least half. The others were recommended by the Winner corporation, and the rest are hand picked by Heero from those that signed up on their own," Duo ventured.

"How many did Heero find?" Wu Fei asked, already guessing the answer.

"Three," Duo said simply, blue eyes dark.

"What the hell?" Wu Fei asked, glaring at the ceiling.

"Lady Une had no other choice but to give them a chance. The other recruits were even less qualified than these, but she is giving them a trial period," Duo said, fidgeting with his cross.

"I can't believe she didn't just kick them out immediately..." Wu Fei said.

"There's no proof that Quatre is doing this for some kind of personal gain, and as long as he is walking the line he is allowed to offer his help," Duo shrugged. "It just doesn't add up, is all."

"I want you to let me deal with Quatre," Wu Fei requested.

"Why do you think we asked you to come in the first place?" Duo said, smoothly.

Wu Fei's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Duo didn't explain further. It made sense though. None of the others were available and they were directly involved with the situation. Wu Fei hoped this wasn't going to blow up and become a real scandal. Trowa and Une were trusting Wu Fei to deal with this issue single handedly. They clearly thought he was somehow able to get inside information by living with Quatre.

"You know I signed a privacy contract right? I can't divulge any information that would compromise my position here," Wu Fei countered.

"Yesh but you aren't above bending some rules in the name of justice, as far as I recall," Duo said, standing up with a wink and turning toward the door.

"Hmph," Wu Fei grunted as Duo waved goodbye.

Wu Fei hid his gift and settled himself for a long evening of rest. Recovering from rib injuries was the most uncomfortable thing and he really wanted to get back into the action before his wayward friend got himself in too deep for Wu Fei to pull him out.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

White Night Chapter 11

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Author`s note: If you're interested... there's a hilarious youtube video called **Mission** **report** done in gw cosplay... Very well done I might add. lol. You should really check it out. There are like 23 episodes now I think. I wonder if those people are in their twenties or what? They know that anime, which is relatively old and they know the inside jokes of the characters well too. It is pretty chuckleiscious. Lol

Wu Fei woke suddenly and saw Quatre's downturned head as he slipped into the bedroom. This time Wu Fei woke up when the door knob turned. He wanted to move his head from its awkward position but he waited. Quatre was light on his feet, in patent leather shoes and an understated designer suit. Wu Fei peered at him in the dark. Quatre didn't usually wear a trench coat as far as Wu Fei knew, but then again he had seen the scope of the man's closet. Somehow it didn't seem Quatre's style to wear that kind of thing.

The blond threw the coat on the couch and sat in the chair that Duo had occupied that afternoon. When Quatre's hand touched his, Wu Fei grabbed him and jerked him onto the bed. He got a firm hold on the blond and enough leverage that he could control the move. After a gasp of shock from Quatre the blond went limp in Wu Fei's hold and lay against the bed face down. Wu Fei knelt above him, two hands on his lower back and a knee on both shoulders. He was breathing hard, and struggling for control.

"Where were you?" Wu Fei asked in a strangled voice.

"Wu Fei," Quatre protested.

"You smell like alcohol.. and blood, and something else..."

"Like what?" Quatre laughed weakly into the mattress.

"Sex," Wu Fei snapped.

"Can I get up now? You're wrinkling my suit," Quatre said in an attempt at levity.

Wu Fei leaned back, put one foot on the mattress and let Quatre sit up. Wu Fei sat slowly on the bed again.

"Are you alright? Do you need something for the pain?" Quatre said.

"Where were you?" Wu Fei persisted doggedly.

"I went to meet a friend, is there something wrong with that?" Quatre rubbed his shoulders and back where Wu Fei's knees had dug into them.

"Don't play games with me," Wu Fei said.

"So you want to know which hotel I went to? Who I slept with? Which position we used?" Quatre responded.

"I want to know what you're up to! You are hiding something Winner. If it's something personal then fine, I will butt out. Just don't think I don't sense a lie in the offing. I know you," Wu Fei answered.

"What do you know about me? That I have killed people? That I tried to kill my friends? Tell me Wu Fei is that who I am?"

"That's not what I meant," Wu Fei snapped. " You're not a bad person, don't start acting like one now."

Quatre stared at him in the dark and silent room. His eyes were as flat as Heero's used to be, calculating. His hair was perfectly smooth and carefully styled. Wu Fei felt a chill of fear looking at his friend in the dark where his face was slightly masked in shadow. His heart was speeding up and he remembered Quatre's face crumbling so often in regret during the war. Now it was hard as rock.

"You should leave," Quatre intoned.

"I won't," Wu Fei refused.

"If something happens..."

"I'm staying with you, if something happens to you it happens to me too," Wu Fei said.

Quatre took a step forward with a mocking gleam in his eyes. He put his hands at the base of Wu Fei's neck and behind his head. Then he got so close that his breath touched Wu Fei's cheek, causing him to shiver.

"Don't you want to know if they were male or female?"

Wu Fei was too surprised to respond even when Quatre touched his bruised lips to Wu Fei's face. The tension was so high that Wu Fei wondered if such a thing could audibly crackle. He relaxed his shoulders and stared at Quatre, slightly off guard.

"You're so frosty," Quatre whispered into his ear. "I want to see you when you're hot with ecstasy..."

"I don't..."

"Don't? I think you could if you wanted to, but you're wrapped so tight I wonder if you could even get there on your own?" Quatre said, massaging the base of Wu Fei's neck.

"Don't belittle me Quatre, I don't appreciate it," Wu Fei said.

"I wasn't. I just wish you could let go and relax. You really haven't changed since the war," Quatre said, slipping away from Wu Fei's deadly reach.

Wu Fei's mind was buzzing so loudly he couldn't have attacked fast enough to immobilize Winner. Not that he didn't want to in that moment. An anger was seething in him and he had to let Winner go or risk letting his anger rule him. Quatre was watching him now, looking for some reaction. He seemed satisfied and turned to leave the room. Wu Fei had been blown off track by Quatre's little game.

"You have," Wu Fei said.

"Excuse me?"

"You changed a lot. I don't know what did it but you aren't who I thought I knew," Wu Fei explained. "You were a lot braver back then though."

Quatre laughed but he looked like he'd swallowed something bitter.

"I was too blind to face reality. I know better now," Quatre said shrugging as he turned away.

The next day was Monday and the Preventer building was busier than he remembered it being. Wu Fei followed Quatre silently past all of his friendly greeters. They all seemed curious about Wu Fei and his arm brace but nobody asked him about it. He must have been scowling because most people avoided his eye.

Wu Fei felt that a bridge had somehow collapsed between he and Quatre that they suddenly had no conversations. It was very strange but Wu Fei felt that Quatre was trying desperately to keep Wu Fei out of something. He didn't know what but he had to try and trust him.

They walked into the training center where the track was, and Wu Fei noticed that Heero and Duo weren't there. The trainees were waiting, silent and watchful.

One of them pulled out a gun and fired as slowly and calmly as if it were any other common place move. Wu Fei tried to pull Quatre out of the way, but he didn't know if he was successful. A blast of burning pain knocked him out and he went down.

The pain was there when he returned to consciousness, alone in the gymnasium. The place was so still but Wu Fei was too busy sitting up and holding his aching head. The room seemed to turn around him. Then he got up and went to find the others. He didn't see anybody for a moment walking down the hall, and then when he did there was only regular office workers and no agents. He went up to a young receptionist and leaned heavily on her desk.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Wu Fei asked.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? You're bleeding everywhere!" The girl jumped up, her long blond hair bouncing.

"Where is Agent Yuy?" Wu Fei ignored her question.

"He went to deal with a hostage situation at the bank, didn't you hear? They have been there for hours, negotiating," the blond said. "Here, please sit, I'll go call an ambulance."

"Where is Winner?" The girl looked puzzled and Wu Fei shook his head.

"I need to talk to Agent Maxwell," Wu Fei said, trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound on his shoulder. A little closer to the heart and he would be a dead man.

"He isn't here, he's at the hostage situation," the receptionist said.

Wu Fei felt a strange feeling in his gut that this was an odd coincidence. Things were happening in an oddly surreal crisis domino effect, and he couldn't find anyone to help him. Suddenly an alarm was going off in the building and red lights filled the room. The office workers tensed, and seemed to know what it meant.

"What's going on?" Wu Fei demanded as the blond rushed to the doors leading to the hall and locked the deadbolt on the top and bottom.

Everyone in the room seemed suddenly on red alert. They were standing and calling people, talking quickly and moving away from the door and windows.

"Ok, people. You know the drill, no talking, get under your desks," the office manager said.

Wu Fei stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"Someome triggered the alarms. There's an attack in the building and someone who shouldn't be here is in. If you want to live get under the desk and be quiet," the gray haired man explained quickly before rushing away to hide.

Wu Fei cursed his rotten luck and reached into his pocket for the small radio there. He pressed the button down for several minutes and then put it back. This wasn't something he could handle with a gunshot wound, alone. He needed backup, but he knew they were likely on the other side of town. He just hoped he could hold out until they came.

As he crouched behind a file cabinet he heard voices shouting in the hall. The men came into the room, one of them bleeding from his shoulder.

"What happened?" Wu Fei asked.

"Those trainees went haywire, and attacked us. They stole important documents and high profile information, " the man barked.

"Was Winner with them?" Wu Fei asked.

"Yes," the man nodded, his jowls shaking in anger.

"Where is Lady Une?" Wu Fei asked.

"She is in her office," the man said.

"Let's find her," Wu Fei said. The man led the way, introducing himself as Mr. Jacobs, a former policeman. He was Lady Une's third in command after Trowa.

They got to the top floor of the building where Une's office was and several meeting rooms and empty cubicles. The floor was silent. Wu Fei felt a foreboding feeling as they walked down the black floor and onto the ebony landing where the secretary should have been. The door to the office was left open like someone had left in a hurry. Inside Lady Une lay quite still, in a pool of blood on her desk.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Cheapter 12

White Night 12

by CheZaswulf

Author's note: Thanks for the review. Lol more please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

The Preventers had no contingency plan for their leader getting shot, and everyone seemed to panic. Several people lingered in the office doorway of her office while Wu Fei stared at her in shock. Then he turned and ushered them out of the room, despite his complete lack of jurisdiction.

"Everyone out!" Wu Fei shouted, shutting the door behind them all.

They seemed to accept his authority for lack of anyone else saying anything. Sheep, he thought sardonically.

"Not one word of this to anyone. This is not up for discussion. You! Go to the hostage situation downtown and report this to Agent Barton, now!" The older man Wu Fei shouted at simply nodded and went on to follow those orders as if Wu Fei were Une. He felt tired, angry and very disappointed.

Wu Fei pulled a chair over and sat beside the door, bleeding and exhausted. His shoulder was burning, and his head ached, and he didn't move even for the paramedic that arrived to find him.

"Check her first," he pointed to the office. He thought dimly he could have checked her pulse at least, but he didn't have a clear head at the moment.

The paramedics weren't gasping but they stiffened at the sight of Lady Une. They were working on her for a while, barking commands and stats, when the elevator pinged and Trowa appeared.

"Wu Fei, are you alright?" Trowa asked.

Wu Fei gestured to the office and Trowa went in.

"Is she...?"

"I'm sorry, but she was shot in the heart and the head, sir, but we still have to take her to the hospital..." the medic said, sounding grim.

Wu Fei allowed another paramedic to dress his wound and then he decided he had to get out of there. He merely walked down the stairwell and out the back door. Nobody noticed with all the chaos. Once outside he found a taxi and hailed it. The ride to Winner's was short, and he was not surprised to find the lights on and Quatre in the dining room eating.

Wu Fei hesitated before sitting down. The servant brought a dish out almost as soon as he sat and another came and poured him some wine. Music played softly in the background and Quatre smiled as he listened and continued to eat with casual contentment.

"Quatre..." Wu Fei said, his voice tight with emotion.

Quatre met his eyes with the cool and calm expression he wore at business meetings.

"Eat, we are leaving soon," Quatre said.

"Leaving?" Wu Fei stuttered.

"Didn't you want to come with me?" Quatre said, cutting his pork chop.

Wu Fei felt his weakened body could use the food and he ate it automatically. If those trainees had been there Wu Fei would have killed them, but Quatre was his friend. No matter what he was guilty of. Wu Fei couldn't arrest him, not being he wasn't a cop, but because he didn't have the right. He should be arrested too, for all the people he had killed during the war. For all the blood and explosions and revenge he'd sought. He was no better than Quatre.

"You wanted ex Oz officers, didn't you?" Wu Fei observed.

"Very astute," Quatre smiled and drank again, and Wu Fei copied him.

"Why, Quatre? Things were ok. The war is over, and you have everything-"

"I have nothing but the dubious victory that still left criminals in charge of several government corporations including the Preventers!" Quatre hissed.

"They're small fry compared to Treize," Wu Fei snapped, losing his temper and bringing up the one topic he hated the most.

"They are not nothing! They are fish in a barrel and I will hit them all, before I am through. You are going to help me," Quatre said slowly.

"Quatre, how could you kill Lady Une? She has done so much good..." Wu Fei began.

"I didn't kill anybody," Quatre smiled benignly.

"Right," Wu Fei bit out, unable to believe this situation. He stood and went to Quatre's chair, kneeling beside it. He was afraid but he had to try, before things spun out of control. "Please, if that's true, just stay here. Make things right. You can get off easy, you'll be pardoned and get off easy and we can just..."

"Wu Fei, I can't do that now, the ball is in motion. The targets were all hit tonight and now I have to go confirm it with my men and mobilize the rest of the plan," Quatre said.

"We came so far though, how can you throw this peace away?" Wu Fei asked, frustrated and anxious.

"I haven't been at peace. Not once since he died," Quatre said softly, looking much older and his face deeply lined.

"Quatre, please. I can help you, we can be happy here. I'll do anything, please don't do this," Wu Fei implored.

"I wish I could have seen you sooner. Before everything, but no. This is my way, and I have to follow it. Are you coming?" Quatre asked, putting both hands on Wu Fei's face.

"I can't help you kill... Please, Quatre, don't," Wu Fei said.

"You don't know what I might have given to hear this at one time, but now I can't even stand the idea of stopping. It makes me livid to see these corrupt money grubbing Oz scum taking over. Meanwhile I get death threats and spit at even though I followed all of the rules of peace. I did everything I could Wu Fei," Quatre whispered, brokenly. "I am done playing by their rules. It's time I used my power to really change things, the only way that works."

"Quatre, I promised to protect you. That includes from yourself," Wu Fei said, standing up and squaring off before Quatre. Then he staggered, dizzy, half aware that his blood was intoxicated by much more than wine.

"You drugged me?"

"You're coming with me," Quatre said, smiling blindly as if he couldn't see the horror in Wu Fei's eyes.

That is how Wu Fei became a political prisoner of the most notorious terrorist faction since the end of the war.


	13. Chapter 13

White Night

by CheZaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's note: wah!

Wu Fei had no idea where they were nor what date it was. There was no Television, internet, or radio there, and very few people. It wasn't a mansion but more like one of the safe houses they had been to during the war. Not one of the ones they had stayed in during the war, but just as classy. This place was deserted, but well maintained. Wu Fei was still reeling from Quatre's betrayal. The drug was gone from his system but he was lethargic, uninterested in even being angry. He didn't really understand it and that was even worse.

Quatre had not locked him up or hand cuffed him, instead he berated Wu Fei for being as foolish as to be drugged. Then he would smile gently and look him in the eyes for a long time. Wu Fei searched desperately for some sign that Quatre was regretting this. Quatre would pat his hand and turn to his mobile phone which he was always on, giving orders and making plans.

The beeper was gone and Wu Fei mourned it like a dear friend. He watched Quatre, wanting to force him to stop. The blond had a desperation in his voice that made Wu Fei hesitate, knowing that if he tried Quatre would die. He was not as strong as Wu Fei.

The house had one bed and no couch, and Quatre slipped in beside him every night. Quatre put one arm across Wu Fei's chest and played with his hair in an intimate gesture that Wu Fei couldn't ignore. They lay like that for hours until Quatre rolled over in his sleep. Quatre was trying to track the other three pilots as closely as possible. Especially Heero. He was the one both of them naturally expected to hunt them down, even though Trowa and Duo both knew Quatre better. Heero was the one whose single minded focus and drive put him ahead consistently, whether fighting Oz or working for the Preventers. He frightened Quatre, but only Wu Fei understood that.

Quatre's tension was immeasurable, yet so was his ambition. If things were going well for him Wu Fei could only guess based on how many phone mails he sent out and by the reactions he had. They were usually minimal but telling.

It was snowing outside one morning and Wu Fei could not know what day it was except that he had been there for four days since waking. So it was about a week since they left. Quatre got a call in the morning but Wu Fei slept in, until shouting woke him with a jolt.

"He got away?" Quatre yelled in the next room. "Find out which hospital he is in and finish him! If you fail consider this the end of our deal, don't even come back!"

"Are you threatening me? You're father is rich because of me, so just try. I will finish him after I am through with you!"

Wu Fei heard the phone slam down and blinked, a dawning sense of horror coming over him. Then everything was still. He listened but heard no signs of movement in the next room. Quatre stood in the doorway suddenly, his face a mask of rage. He then moved through the room and toward the bed with a violence that stunned Wu Fei. Quatre was on top of him in an instant. Wu Fei used his dominant strength and build to get the upper hand and pressed Quatre to the bed.

Quatre struggled hard against him until he exhausted himself, and when he went limp Wu Fei released him. Wu Fei was too tired to speak so he just watched Quatre. The blond stared back, and then gently reached for him.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said. "Wu Fei, I'm sorry about everything."

Wu Fei was shocked to hear that even though he had been waiting for it. He hadn't really expected it.

Quatre slid on top of him carefully, touching his shoulders and leaning on them. Wu Fei shifted, groggy and uncomfortable with the intimate gesture. Quatre was relaxed now, all fight gone, and it Wu Fei couldn't fight someone in that state.

"Are you alright?" Wu Fei asked.

Quatre kissed him, with soft lips, his blond whiskers scraping Wu Fei's chin. The sensation was common but not undesirable. Quatre was pushing Wu Fei to respond with the seductive motion, and Wu Fei's body seemed to betray his desire. Wu Fei tried to pull away. He sat up on the bed and stared across the room blindly.

Quatre put both hands around his chest and kissed the back of his neck, not letting him go. Wu Fei sat there, uncertain and dazed. The change in the mood was so sudden and Wu Fei could hardly keep up.

"Quatre, what are you doing?"

"I need you," Quatre said, putting his lips on Wu Fei's ear.

Wu Fei shuddered, going limp and letting himself be pulled back into the bed.

"Wu Fei," Quatre said, his voice soft.

"Don't," Wu Fei argued, but he had no conviction in his protests.

The maneuver it would take to get off of the bed was easy, but the hands under his shirt were too soft. The aggression he needed was unavailable. Quatre coaxed him out of his clothes and pulled his own off, showing Wu Fei his perfect skin. The blond hair trailed down his stomach, leading Wu Fei's eyes. Quatre was still very thin and his body had an androgynous appeal that was confusing. Quatre kissed his collar, his chest, not daunted by Wu Fei's heavier build and masculinity. It was a wave of pleasure that Quatre was building. Wu Fei allowed himself to follow the pace and Quatre continued as if it was only natural. Quatre leaned over Wu Fei's groin and touched him until Wu fei was panting. Quatre let Wu Fei take him and they finished together.

When the haze of pleasure cleared, Wu Fei felt ashamed, and guilty. Quatre lay with his eyes closed, cheeks flushed and looking better than he had since Wu Fei had been reunited with him. If Quatre had opened his eyes then Wu Fei would probably have run away. As it was the intensity of Wu Fei's feelings were too strong. He was afraid that this was going to complicate things in ways he couldn't even begin to understand and he wasn't sure if he really cared.

They lay in bed together all day, and if Wu Fei left to go to the kitchen or the bathroom Quatre would draw him back with his magnetic eyes. His exposed skin was too pale, and his body too sleek and pleasing. Wu Fei had been attracted to him since they had met, and felt the heavy weight of his own foolishness. Quatre lay there naked all day, trying to seduce and Wu Fei would go to him, allowing himself to be seduced. Wu Fei wanted to believe that was all it was, and that he had no more connection with the blond.

Wu Fei went to shower when Quatre fell asleep that night and carefully took the ear piece out of his ear. It was useless so far, but he had kept it on the off chance that it had a tracking device in it. Sometimes the guys would speak into his ear, but he was with Quatre at those times and did not reply. Part of him wanted to protect Quatre even from them but another part of him knew it was only a matter of time.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

White Night

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's note: Weekend is here. Thank. God.

Wu Fei awoke to the sound of voices, but didn't open his eyes. His body felt heavy and slow, and he was so groggy. He had been feeling this way for so long that he was starting to wonder what was wrong with him. A hand on his wrist to check his pulse forced him to finally open his eyes. Duo blinked down at him, his eyes solemn and watchful and far too close. Wu Fei cringed away, his eyes burning and his head in aching pain.

"What?" Wu Fei croaked.

"Are you awake now?" Duo asked.

Wu Fei grunted and registered the fact that there were paramedics there as well, hovering over him. He sat up and blinked slowly, not sure if he was truly awake or dreaming they were there.

"Where's Quatre?" Wu Fei asked.

Duo glanced behind him and Wu Fei pushed his heavy head up to find Heero in the doorway.

"Gone," Heero said.

"What? When? He was just here..." Wu Fei scrambled up, wobbling across the room.

He shoved past everyone to search the safehouse and came up empty. He slowed to a stop in the kitchen turning to face Duo half asleep still and dazed.

"We tracked you through the earpiece. Quatre must have been prepared for something like that," Heero said from the hall beyond Duo.

"Wu Fei? Are you ok? You're very unsteady, man," Duo asked, watching him.

"I'm fine... I just need to sit down..." Wu Fei fell onto the couch.

He woke in a hospital room, the sound of the monitors pulsing along with his heart. Wu Fei stared at Heero who sat beside him, almost surprised to see him there. Heero had never been the hovering type, but then again the war was over, and they hadn't really been close since then. Maybe Heero was a little softer.

"How is he?" Duo asked, coming in suddenly.

Wu Fei had closed his eyes, drifting, but came to attention again a little at that.

"He'll live," Heero said coldly. Right, maybe not so soft after all.

"Heero, you know that's not what I was asking," Duo said, exasperated.

"How should I know what you're asking?" Heero snapped.

"I would think it was obvious that I am concerned for Wu Fei after being cooped up and manipulated by a friend, and then being given sedatives throughout to control him. Then he was abandoned at the first sign of trouble," Duo replied calmly.

Sedatives? Wu Fei carefully controlled his reaction to that lest his monitors give him away. Yet the news didn't shock so much as wound, and he had already accepted being 'abandoned.'

"He is fine, Winner wouldn't hurt him," Heero pointed out.

"Winner didn't hurt him physically but he did a mind job on Wu Fei and if you didn't think of that then you really don't understand," Duo said.

"You think so?" Heero asked, with cool disdain. It sounded like a continuing conversation not just a passing argument and Wu Fei struggled to listen without giving himself away.

"Wu Fei knew something strange was going on but he still trusted Quatre. Quatre betrayed him. I just hope it doesn't hurt Wu too much to bounce back from. If my lover violated my trust like that..."

After a long moment there was a noise like a scalded cat, and the next thing Wu Fei knew a scuffle broke out and he opened his eyes and saw Duo sitting on the floor holding his cheek. His face had a blotch of red on it. Duo stood smoothly, dusting himself off and then smiling down at Wu Fei. Wu Fei was bewildered, wondering what he had missed.

"Hey, how are you? No! The doctor said you have to stay in bed," Duo gasped.

Wu Fei allowed himself to be held down, but caught Duo's wrist in a strong hold.

"What did you do, Maxwell?" Wu Fei asked.

"What do you mean?" Duo smiled so brightly and insanely that Wu Fei had no choice but to drop it. Whatever was going on, Duo was a force of nature, not to be stopped. Much like Quatre, who couldn't be reasoned with. Quatre was too used to finding a way to get his way, even at his own expense. Wu Fei didn't want to think about Quatre but his mind was there already leading him down the road to his own self destruction.

"Une's dead," Wu Fei said.

"I know," Duo nodded, his smile gone.

"Where's Trowa?" Wu Fei asked.

"Taking over and cleaning up after that debacle," Duo replied, sitting lightly into the chair in an exaggerated slouch.

"I want to talk to him," Wu Fei said.

His head felt full of cotton and he was groggy. Who knows what affect the sedatives had on his body and how long he would need to recuperate... but he knew he had to act fast.

"Ah, right. I'll let him know," Duo said, scratching his head.

"In person," Wu Fei said, laying back against the pillow.

Duo gave him a concerned look and then began typing an email on his phone, hopefully to Trowa.

"Get some rest, he'll come as soon as he can get away. They need his cool head right noe, since Une ran everything so well, and everyone relied on her. Luckily she trusted Trowa a lot. He can do things the way they need to be done," Duo explained.

"Fine," Wu Fei grumbled. He couldn't help but feel impatient and disgruntled.

Trowa had a company to run but Wu Fei didn't care. Trowa should have been there right when Wu Fei woke up, because the thing with Quatre was more important. Wu Fei tried to calm down. This was why he had tried to stay out of the way and in the University. He wasn't the right man for this type of political and volatile atmosphere. Working alone was what he thrived at, and the only time he had managed to cooperate with a group it had been because someone had been giving orders he could work with. Quatre had been the one to give him a focus for all of his pent up rage. Now Quatre had the rage and Wu Fei couldn't reach him. Things were so out of his control that he wanted to howl in frustration. But he couldn't he had a plan, and he had to begin his own mission.

Trowa finally arrived long after visiting hours were up, and woke Wu Fei when he sat down. His bedraggled appearance made Wu Fei feel a bit more sympathetic to Trowa. Wu Fei bit off his remarks and tried to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked, and his heavy glance made his concern obvious.

"Fine. Trowa, I changed my mind," Wu Fei said.

Trowa stared at him, green eyes gauging his expression and looking for any hesitation.

"I want to be a Preventer," Wu Fei said.

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

White Knight

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate your support! In other news I downloaded Just Communication today on itunes and it is so fun to listen to while I read everyone else's awesome fics! You guys rock. I'm so glad I got back into gw fics and writing my own:) its like a family lol. Thanks.

Trowa stared with blatant disbelief at his announcement and immediately checked Wu Fei's forehead for any signs of high temperature. Wu Fei rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be pushed back down into the pillow.

"Barton, did you hear me?" Wu fei asked impatiently.

"Loud and inexplicably clear, Wu fei," Trowa soothed.

"Well?"

"I know you're upset. We shouldn't have dragged you into this, it's our fault," Trowa said, collapsing into the chair. He was slumped in defeat.

"Is Une really dead? She just seemed so strong willed, and like someone who would never allow something like this," Wu Fei said.

"It's hard to believe, but yes. She'll be buried on Monday. Everyone will go in the morning and take off. She practically built the Preventers from the ground up," Trowa said angrily.

"Why did you want me here? To watch Quatre or protect him? Was it the stalker or the fact that Winner still has the spare parts of Sandrock? Why the hell am I here?" Wu Fei asked.

"Sandrock? He didn't destroy them? Well I guess that's just the icing on the cake at this point. We knew Quatre was falling apart, and we didn't know what else to do. There was an incident..."

"What kind of 'incident'?" Wu Fei asked.

"Quatre self destructed," Trowa said slowly, as if he didn't want to say it.

"You mean...? He tried to kill himself?" Wu Fei sputtered incredulously.

"He would have succeeded too, if Rashid hadn't been there to call an ambulance. 36 stitches," Trowa said, gesturing up his arm from wrists to elbow.

"Hence all the suits. I wouldn't have known but Rashid called me out of desperation. Quatre and I were close at one time, and he thought I could help," Trowa laughed bitterly. "When I went to visit him at the hospital Quatre swore me to secrecy. Said he was fine, it was all a big mistake. He said he would see a doctor, but as soon as he got out of the hospital Quatre ordered Rashid and the others to leave."

"Christ, Barton!" Wu Fei snapped.

All of those times when Quatre looked drained, and sometimes miserable. He had been charming but lacked that luster he used to have. His eyes were hollow, and there had been so many other signs of unhappiness.

"I just wanted to believe Quatre was OK, and for a while he was. Then he seemed to pull away again and I got nervous so I told Duo to get you. I had no idea what he was up to," Trowa said. "But he seemed to have some more drive lately, more energy. Then when you arrived he sort of came alive, like you were good for him somehow."

"You sent me into a minefield without a map, Barton! Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea the damage I could have caused?" Wu Fei sat up to shout.

"You don't mince words Wu Fei but you're not cruel. Besides, if I had told you Quatre would know you knew," Trowa said, tapping his chest right above the heart. "So he's got a cause now. Or he is returning to the war, trying to fight Oz like before."

"He's not fighting Oz, he's fighting his Father," Wu Fei said.

"Really?" Trowa asked, curiously.

"The guy's got more issues than the rest of us combined," Duo said, coming into the room with Heero.

"Yeah, and he's a genius, a tactician, always ten steps ahead of everyone else," Wu Fei reminded them.

"Then we just have to be faster, anticipate," Heero said, a gleam in his eyes like he was excited.

"Heero is just a sore loser. Quatre's just made a fool of all us, and now he wants revenge," Duo quipped.

"Revenge? He's going down," Heero said, a cold expression in his face and a mission behind his eyes.

"We are going to have to move very cautiously Heero," Trowa warned.

"Quatre is going to jail," Wu Fei said. "Nobody is going to hurt him."

"Man, we know that. Heero's just excited about a challenge. Things have been boring what with training and all," Duo said.

"I will be in charge of Quatre," Wu Fei said.

"OK buddy. But remember the last time you said that when he drugged you and got away?" Duo pointed out.

"Not this time," Wu Fei said, grinding his teeth.

"Listen we have a lot to discuss. When Wu Fei gets out of here we will organize everything," Trowa said. "Quatre is our responsibility, and nobody else will be able to deal with him as well as us."

"Yeah, but on the flip side, he knows us more intimately than some of us know ourselves," Duo muttered.

"Can you be constructive for once?" Wu Fei snarled.

"Can't you see how easily he manipulated us all? My pride is wounded! He betrayed us, and you're still so damn concerned about him!" Duo shouted.

Duo spun around, red faced and kicked the door as he stormed out.

"Woah," Trowa whispered.

"I didn't realise he was so upset," Wu Fei shrugged, with a glance at Heero.

"He doesn't take betrayal very well," Heero said shortly, before turning to follow Duo out.

"Since when does he know so much about Duo?" Wu Fei speculated.

"You are oblivious," said Trowa.

"What?"

"Get some rest Wu Fei. I'll need you to fill out some papers, when I come next time," Trowa went to leave too.

"Papers for what?"

"Preventer stuff. You're going to be up to your neck in paperwork from now on so be ready," Trowa smirked.

"Great, I am so excited," Wu Fei bit out, already regretting his decision. Yet he had ulterior motives, so he didn't have a choice.

"Backing out already?" Trowa asked, studying him.

"No way. I don't take betrayal well either," Wu Fei said, a dark gleam in his eyes.

End of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

White Night

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.

Author's Note: sigh, I hate working with people. lol.

Wu Fei knew that his rapid rise in the ranks had rubbed more than one Preventer Agent the wrong way, but as he dodged an attack he was truly exasperated. These people didn't know who he was or they would never have approached him so carelessly. The three men behind him were breathing loudly enough that he could track them without turning. The dubious leader stood in front of Wu Fei, arrogant and smirking until Wu Fei kicked him in the jaw.

The man's shout triggered the three behind him to move in, but Wu Fei was already aiming a gun at them.

"Now, now. Let's not overreact," a voice spoke from the doorway.

Wu Fei put the safety back on his gun, but not before giving a cool glance to his attackers. The men were all taller than him and more beefy or robust. Yet he could sense their weaknesses instinctually. It made him want to attack them and make sure they never came back.

"Next time I'll kill you, understand?" Wu Fei asked in a whisper so only the closest man heard him.

The one at the door couldn't see his mouth move to read his lips so Wu Fei felt relatively comfortable with the threat. Not that Wu Fe would really do it, but he had to let the man know how truly out of his depth he was. The attacker went white and backed away.

"Hey, now, put that away, you may hurt yourself," the young man said, smiling.

Thomas White was taller than Wu Fei, and looked like he must have had some asian ancestry in his blood. His dark slanted eyes stood out in contrast with his pale skin and large nose. Wu Fei had seen him practice in the gym and running on the training grounds several times. White was currently helping train the agents and would soon have a partner to do missions with. He reminded Wu Fei of what had happened only four months ago, when he told Quatre to choose this man out of the group.

Wu Fei avoided him as much as possible.

Wu Fei put the gun away swiftly, and flexed his arms. His practice had been interrupted by the monkeys in uniform, and now he felt crowded by Thomas White. The man was studying him, and Wu Fei wondered how long White had been in the locker room watching.

"Want to spar?" White asked.

"No."

Wu Fei walked toward the door where he found Duo leaning against the wall out of view. He smirked at Wu Fei and followed him out.

"Want me to report them?" Duo asked.

Wu Fei sneered in response and Duo shrugged as if to say it would be easy. That wasn't the point, and Wu Fei didn't need backup against people like them anyway.

"You've got a fan," Duo said.

"What?"

"Tomas White," replied Duo.

Wu Fei snorted, noncommittally.

"Trowa wants to see you, when you have a minute," Duo said.

Wu Fei huffed impatiently. He wasn't mad at Barton or Maxwell, but this job had him so edgy. Working shoulder to shoulder with fools had that effect on him. The reason why he had been at a school and not in the Preventers was rearing its head uglier and more disturbing than he had anticipated. Wu Fei was a sleeping dragon waiting to taste blood once again.

"You alright?" Duo asked, a knowing weight behind his smiling eyes.

"Just trying to ... Yeah," Wu Fei rubbed his face and followed Duo to Barton's office. Duo didn't usually follow Wu Fei into these meetings.

"Why are you following me? Are you worried I'll go hunt them down?" Wu Fei bit out.

"No... I'm worried I might," Duo said dipping his head slightly, a gleam in his eyes.

Wu Fei smirked and led the way after knocking respectfully. They discovered Trowa at his desk, and Heero glaring at him from the other side of the room. Mystified they went in and sat down between them, wondering what happened.

"There's a mission for Wu Fei," Heero said helpfully.

Trowa sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking tired and grave.

"It's in Tokyo," Heero added.

"Ah, so you need the resident Chink for the job?" Wu Fei asked sourly.

"No!" Trowa snapped.

"Yes," Heero said at the same time.

"When?" Wu Fei asked.

"Don't you want to see the file before you go? Find out the mission?" Trowa asked.

"Fine," Wu Fei shrugged, surely they would do that without his asking.

"Chinese Mafia in Tokyo are making a huge drug deal, and our undercover agent was discovered..."

The meeting went on and on. Wu Fei absorbed it but he couldn't help wondering what the hell this had to do with him. He wasn't interested in the mafia and had no need to be in Japan. The only reason he took the mission in the end was the exhaustion on Barton's face. Obviously he needed someone he could trust for this job.

"I said I would take the mission, Barton," Heero said at the end of the debriefing.

"Well we don't want you, Yuy. Besides you have a mission already," Trowa said.

"Yeah, babysitting the princess," Duo said snidely.

"It's an important job."

With that Barton sent them out, claiming he had another meeting. They went their separate ways then. Wu Fei went through the file again, little by little and kept wondering how this connected to him besides the obvious.

He took the mission but it gave him no comfort to have it, and Wu Fei wanted to kill Barton except the man was clearly trying to run a company that he wasn't prepared to run. Quatre could have helped him. Wu Fei laughed at himself outloud. Quatre was the one who caused this mess in the first place.

Wu Fei found himself in the gym after work, trying to get his mind on track but failing. It wasn't until an hour passed that he started to feel his muscles burning, so he switched to jogging the track. As he ran he noticed someone coming up behind him and glanced back. Trowa matched his pace perfectly. They ran together for three miles until Wu Fei slowed to a walk and tried to cool down. Trowa slowed with him and they walked for another mile.

"Do you feel better?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know, do you?" Wu Fei asked.

"No," Trowa said.

"Let's get food," Wu Fei replied.

They bought takeout sushi and went back to Trowa's apartment. Wu Fei decided on it because Trowa looked so tired. After they ate the man drooped and feel asleep on the couch, while Wu Fei was still cleaning up. After that Wu Fei woke him up, and ushered him to bed. He had never seen Trowa so run down, and he didn't really know what to do. Trowa was usually so on top of everything. Wu Fei wanted to stay to make sure the man wasn't sick.

"I'm sorry about this, Wu Fe, I'm just so tired," Trowa said.

"You're overdoing it if you are this tired. You have people who can help you run things don't you?" Wu Fei said.

"They're no good. They don't understand..."

"You're not helping me find Quatre by working yourself to death," Wu Fei snapped.

Trowa blinked up at him, green eyes widening. He seemed more awake but also more weary than ever.

"You have to stop him. He's sick. He doesn't know what he's doing," Trowa said.

"I know that," Wu Fei said. "But he has the power to do a lot of damage, not only to Ex-Oz, but also himself."

"Wu Fei... You and Quatre... Nevermind. It's nothing."

Trowa turned away into his pillow. Wu Fei retreated and brought him a glass of water for his nightstand. Then he left, wanting to ask Trowa the same thing but not quite sure how.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

White Night

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Wu Fei was sitting beside the oldest Chinese man he had ever met, and was listening without interruption. The man went on in the dialect of their lost home, telling Wu Fei about L5 from the man's point of view. He had left the colony one year prior to its annihilation. The image of L5 during its heyday was comforting and nothing could make Wu Fei interrupt this one sided conversation. Not even the gang banger grandson who had brought Wu Fei there in the first place.

Tokyo was coming alive outside, as it was coming toward 9 o'clock at night. Wu Fei was dressed in traditional clothes of mourning, even though they didn't fit the image of a gangster, he didn't care. All he knew was the white stood out, a sign of deviance, one way or another in Tokyo. Wu fei was making a statement.

The Japanese were sheep, and they liked to hide in the crowd. Wu fei attracted stares all around him as he had meandered into the seediest bar he could find earlier that evening. The name Sakura added a touch of mystery, since most Chinese places tried to emphasize that fact. The Chinese Mafia hid in plain sight in the land of the rising sun.

"Grandpa, eat your dinner, didn't Risa make curry rice?" The young man bullied, interrupting the man's comments on the last leader of L5. The conversation brought up memories of a past he had smothered in flames. The man tapered off, and turned to the kitchen to find his supper.

"Xie xie," Wu Fei said, bowing politely, and turned to glare at the gangster.

"Let's get going, we can get the merchandise and make a delivery," Han said, smirking to show off gold teeth.

Wu Fei sighed. He would much rather talk to the old man some more, but duty called. His silence on the way to the "job" was noticed, but by the time they got there he mustered a sneer to fit his new image. He was sucking up again as they rolled up.

"Who's that?" The young men asked, staring at him. Han rolled his eyes at them and said 'new guy.'

"Nice outfit..." A flashy guy with big hair said.

Wu fei used his build and ability to haul two heavy boxes of crack coccaine more than the others to make the comments on his clothes die out. The Chinese mafia members were dressed like Yakuza. It was bizarre, but fashion seemed to catch on like a disease when you immersed yourself in another culture. He knew it well enough, but refused to blend in.

The young men there spoke a strange combination of Mandarin and Japanese slang, mixing their languages and failing at both. It was enough to make the scholar inside of him cringe. Wu Fei ignored them, and finished half the boxes by himself.

While he worked a limo arrived at the side entrance and he watched a Chinese man in sunglasses and blue suit walk in. Behind him followed a woman in a tight green Chinese dress. She met Wu Fei's eyes flirtatiously, before entering the building. If she wasn't wearing so much makeup she might even look familiar... His blood pressure began to rise but he refused to accept that his wife had come back from the dead. But her evil twin was clearly alive and well.

Wu Fei was still scowling at the entrance when Han called him back over, handing him a large wad of Japanese yen.

"Hey, how come Chang gets so much?" The other guys complained.

"He carried the most boxes, you lazy asshole!" Han shouted, posturing and jabbing his face into the other man's.

The others backed down but not without resentful glares at Wu fei. He should have known not to show off so much, but the simple act of lifting almost convinced him that he was doing honest work. The gangster cover was difficult for him.

"Hey, man you lost someone? Don't go advertising that so much, it makes you look weak," a dumb looking kid with dyed blond hair said.

Wu Fei raised his eyebrows at the guy, not sure if this kid was being nice or mocking him.

"If it's a weakness to show respect to the dead than perhaps I AM weak," Wu Fei said, archly.

The kid's mouth fell open, and then he shrugged.

"You're crazy, you know that? My name's Ran," Ran said.

"Is that your real name?"

"No, not really but here it's what I answer to," Ran said. "Let's get ramen, guys. Chang's buying!"

"What?" Wu Fei snapped, irritably. He didn't really care but he had to show a little backbone if he wanted to survive this job.

"Hey, it will go a long way with the other guys. You got a lot more than us, and we have been here longer," Ran said.

"Fine, but just this once. Don't expect me to be your bitch because I am new," Wu fei said.

"No problem," Ran winked, grinning a goofy smile.

Wu Fei was reminded, though distantly, of a similar smile he was used to on a certain braided someone. It was a little irritating to be pulled into that pace again. He was instantly a little worried about Ran and his survival, but if he was anything like Duo the kid would be fine.

"Ran, who was that woman earlier...?" Wu Fei asked.

"Oh, Lin? She's trouble, that's who. She will flirt you into next year and then get you in trouble with her husband. He's the head honcho around here, so best to just keep a safe distance," Ran warned.

"How do you know? Did you date her?"

"No my best friend did, and he ain't here no more, so just watch yourself. She's got some serious problems," Ran explained.

"Problems?" Wu Fei asked, feeling more and more convinced that this woman could be his dead wife with every answer.

"Yeah, she swore vengence on her ex husband from her first marriage and has a real chip on her shoulder. She said he betrayed her. I don't know why the boss even married a whore like that," Ran said.

Wu fei followed in a subdued silence, more worried than ever of who this woman was and why she appeared before him now. It was his first serious mission and he was already losing his focus.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

White Knight Chapter 18

Wu Fei was not good at going undercover and he decided this would be his first, last, and only mission. Barton was the infiltration expert, not him. After he found Quatre he was done, and though he might do other jobs they were all for one purpose. Being under cover made him tense, angry and stand offish. He needed his tranquility back and being surrounded by Neanderthals was getting on his nerves. That being said he was struggling , trying to find a way to force himself to make this work.

He was adjusting to this lifestyle, watching and listening and trying to hold judgement. Quatre felt like he was likely slipping further away while Wu Fei just wasted time.

Wu Fei was living with the gangsters in an apartment complex like one of those Japanese office workers. Every floor was full of people who in some way were connected to the Chinese mafia, and to Wu Fei it was a web of information. The people were normal despite their connections, and they included the elderly, and children as well as women.

It was there that Wu Fei unwillingly watched the TV and spotted him on the news. The man was pale, and sickly looking. He had dull brown hair and sunglasses on, but Wu Fei knew who he was anyway. Wu Fei had sighed in relief. Quatre had been in Japan and was possibly still there. He wondered if this was in Trowa's plan all along, and shrugged. It didn't matter either way.

The other guys loved to go to watch Sumo wrestling every weekend, but Wu Fei always begged out. He'd seen enough after one show. The deals and connections being made there were unnecessary for his mission. Ran, the young man with the friendly demeanor, seemed concerned about Wu fei and stayed behind too. It was impossible to shake the kid.

"You should do something new with your hair," Ran said, brushing his bright red gelled hair styled in a pompadour.

Wu Fei sneered, then stopped short. Maybe he had been wrong. Refusing to bend for the sake of his own goals would be folly. He took a closer look at Ran and then at his own reflection. That was exactly what he needed. Barton was able to blend in like a chameleon no matter what, but Wu Fei wasn't smooth like that. He needed to change himself to become someone else and it was going to be quite an upheaval.

"Where do I get it done?"

"I'll take you," Ran smirked and winked.

"Great," Wu Fei bit out sarcastically and shoved Ran forward a little. This guy actually wanted to be his friend for some reason.

A hairstyle on its own wasn't all he needed. More like a total makeover, life included.

"Let's go. You should let me take you shopping too," Ren said.

"Don't get carried away," Wu Fei protested, though secretly he was glad.

The whole ordeal took them approximately four point five hours. Wu Fei was learning Japanese slang and Yakuza wording meanwhile, and he listened more attentively than he acted. Ran was boyish and rough, but not as hardened as he pretended. The kid was too used to easy intimidation, and had probably never seen a gun before. He had a knife hidden in his boot but Wu Fei wondered if he knew how to use it properly.

By the end of the experience Wu Fei looked like a puffed up peacock with a blue trench coat and large purple pants.

"Do you want a tattoo next?" Ran asked.

"Do you want to meet your ancestors?"

"Hey, now. No need to thank me, just buy me a drink," Ran laughed.

It was embarassing to walk down the street and get stared at like he was a scoundrel, but Wu Fei grinned a little. He had never felt so ridiculous in his life. Blond hair included. His hair wouldn't cut it for mobile suit fights -it was just that tall- but for undercover ops it was perfect. His own mother wouldn't recognize him.

It was a rush, and he began to wonder how he would act if he was a thug. How would he think, what would he want? How could he blend his mission parameters with his role here?

Then Wu Fei saw some tramped up girls and eyed them with Ran, then followed him inside the hostess bar. Resignation never felt so hollow.

Wu Fei knew lust but it was always muted in him. His passions were toward martial arts and science, not so much the physical aspects of pleasure. Of course he didn't dislike women he just had to learn not to speak much or he would launch a verbal assault that might get them kicked out. At least Ran was enjoying himself.

They were at a large booth, with three women. Two hovered over Ran, groping him and fawning over him. One was definitely foreign and the other was not Japanese and he accent was very thick, maybe Korean. The woman beside him was Brazilian, with huge breasts, because that was what Ran had requested for him. Wu Fei had not gone red. He had sputtered indignantly before clamping his mouth shut and sitting.

After ten minutes of the woman's inane conversation Wu Fei glanced at her. She was almost twice his height, and her long legs were everywhere. He did admire her dark pink lipstick and expertly done makeup for its artistic appeal, but otherwise her presence made him uncomfortable.

"Please be quiet," he said, as kindly as he could. She was silent after that pouring his drinks carefully and offering him several more expensive versions. He refused.

When they finally left, Ran was broke and Wu Fei exhausted.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"... It was fun," Wu Fei muttered.

"You're hopeless," Ran said.

"Did you see the hostess in the red Chinese dress? Wasn't that the boss' girlfriend? What was her name, Lin?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she's a hostess too," Ran shrugged.

Wu Fei was confused by this but shrugged back, thinking. There was something about that woman that made him curious and he wanted to find out who she really was. She couldn't be who he thought because that woman had certainly died. Wu Fei swore to himself he would find out.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

White Night

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gw.

Author's note: Hello out there in fanfic land. a fabulous place to be. Lol old nickelodeon song... Remember that? No? Lol

Quatre was nowhere to be found, so why was Wu Fei seeing him everywhere? Now that every Preventer in the Earth and the Colonies was searching for him his face was plastered across the news. Wanted posters were scattered throughout the universe but somehow the sphere of his company's influence had only improved.

"Trowa, I need more information. What's the point of being here if we aren't going to arrest drug lords?"

"Wu Fei please be patient. This is a very delicate situation, and these men need to be in jail for worse crimes than drugs, if we are going to keep them there," Trowa explained.

"I'm not being of any use here, so what am I doing here. Really, Barton?"

"You're my only lead into the Yakuza. You won't be there for much longer, Wu Fei, just keep me informed of everything that's happening there," Trowa said sternly.

Trowa's voice was as strained as Wu fei felt. They were both past patience. Wu fei slammed the phone down, feeling impotent in his role. It was meaningless and all he wanted was to go to L4.

Tokyo was probably the only place where crime didn't pay, unless you were Japanese. Then the crime lords had families that spanned through every major city. Take that hypocracy. Wu Fei was now a member of the family. He'd adapted, blended in, spent his money on garbage. All for his image, and now he was reaping the benefits because he was a body guard for his bigwig yakuza boss man, Suzuki, now. And this boss was meeting with people who knew people who 'made' people, who would be introduced to yet more people.

Wu fei was exhausted, antagonized, and starting to form a glaze. The lack of action was killing him. He wasn't learning anything, he had long since mastered the language and his fate seemed to be stalling. If a sword could get rusty hanging on a belt then his was already crumbling.

That night he drank too much tea, and his bladder was protesting. The room was red, the plants green, and the women were nearly invisible. As such they poured his tea and Wu Fei ignored them. Until he spotted a teal flash under an expensive brown contact lense. The woman was not at all what she seemed. Wu fei's heart hammered in his chest as he kept his poker face. He knew her, from a lawn birthday party. At least he thought he did. She had to be some sister of Quatres, though which he was uncertain. She was pale and out of place, a caucasian woman surrounded by Yakuza.

"My men are preparing the merchandise as we speak. Don't worry about it," Suzuki said to his business partner.

"Then we will be prepared to receive it on Monday," The other man said stiffly. "Please enjoy some refreshments, now that business is complete."

Suzuki smiled in pleasure as he counted his payment.

The woman served them tea, her dull blond hair falling in her face as she set dishes down. She had a ton of bracelets on her arm, covering a tattoo. It was small, but Wu fei was feigning ignorance, so staring at her wrist was all he could allow himself to do. Then when she left the room he slipped out to use the toilet. After going he went into the hall toward the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" Wu fei called.

Wu Fei saw her back as she walked past the chef and he rushed to follow as she slipped through the back door. Wu Fei went through the lobby and out the door, speeding around the corner of the building in a blind race. The sharp point of a knife hit him in the side, and Wu Fei deflected the move a little too late. Blood sped out in rivulets. Wu Fei stared at the wound, and scrambling back.

A dizzy spell hit and he leaned against the brick wall for support. The woman was there, standing over him and he peered up, gasping painfully for breath.

"Why?" He asked, accusingly.

"You just don't quit do you, Wu Fei?" Quatre said, his deep voice belying his feminine appearance.

"Quatre?" Wu Fei asked.

Beneath the demure facade, Quatre glared out at him. He wore a ton of makeup to soften his face and a heavily busted bra to increase the affect. The hair was his own, but dyed a darker shade. The heels made him tower of Wu Fei. Wu fei stared at him, still convinced this was a woman. The hardness behind Quatre's contacts made that impossible though.

"You killed Une?" Wu Fei asked, outraged.

"Of course not," Quatre said, through painted lips. "I wouldn't risk my position like that."

"You're men, you're orders," Wu Fei bit out.

"What... men? Ahh, you mean Heero? Well, killing her was my idea, but he was eager to help me. He knew what she was up to and so did I," Quatre knelt before him.

He ran the point of his blade along Wu Fei's chest, careful not to cut the material. Even his nails were perfectly shaped and tipped.

"No, he would never do that..."

"You know he would, given the right reasons. Sorry for involving you Wu fei. This never would have happened if you had just stayed away," Quatre said, pulling back.

It began to drizzle around them, and Wu Fei was too weak to get up.

"Don't try to find me again, I can't guarantee your safety next time," Quatre said, his voice retreating as he left.

Wu Fei heard footfalls on the cement before he passed out in the cold rain. Quatre must have called the ambulance because he woke in the vehicle, strapped down and woozy. The IV pinched his skin and he wanted it out. He couldn't believe what he had been told. Heero would never betray the Preventers or Une. Quatre hinted about Une being up to something, possibly betrayal or something that would excuse Quatre's actions. It was so far fetched that Wu Fei couldn't wrap his mind around it. Finding Quatre had flopped so terribly, and turned the world on its axis so that nothing made sense any more.

End of Chap


	20. Chapter 20

White Night chapter 21

by chezas4wulf

Author's note:I edited this. Sorry i realized it was where i was planning to go with this.

Btw if you didnt notice i changed my username a little.

Wu Fei stepped off the elevator stiffly, holding his wrapped wound with one hand. He barely noticed that he had stormed into Preventer Headquarters in a trench coat and a blond pompadour. The secretary on the top floor did a doubletake at him and stared in shock as Wu fei stormed past her and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Wu fei went inside, fuming. Security was good here so even without an announcement everyone knew he was there. Trowa blinked and stared at his face, seeing past the outfit with startling sensitivity. All he noticed was Wu fei's fury, which was barely leashed.

"Get Heero in here now," Wu Fei demanded.

The knock came about ten minutes of awkward silence later and Heero entered. He stared at the wall behind Trowa, silent and unapologetic.

"Did you kill Une?" Wu fei asked.

Heero nodded once, focusing his eyes on Trowa instead of Wu fei. Trowa seemed unsurprised but an angry flush rose in his face.

"Was I the only one who didn't know about this?" Wu fei asked.

"You've talked to Quatre haven't you?" Trowa said.

"He told me about this before stabbing me in the side. Why Heero?"

"Lady Une was a threat that had to be eliminated."

"How so?" Wu Fei ground out impatiently.

"She was conspiring against us, beginning with Quatre. The blackmail was a cover up for an assassination attempt. We traced the attempt back to her, and she personally tried to eliminate me next. In her own office, with poison. I took her out when I tasted the poison and spit it out. Her facade of a peaceful leader was just that. She was always duplicitous. Quatre took the fall for it, and rushed in to cover for me so I could escape unnoticed."

The silence was heavy and Wu Fei tried to follow the story but didn't know that he could wrap his head around it. There were so many holes in it.

"But why? The war is over. What is her motive?" Trowa asked, skeptically.

"Revenge for Treize Kushrenada's death. Mainly Wu Fei," Heero said.

Wu fei gasped, remembering and feeling like a leaden weight was in his stomach. He had moved on from that, but just knowing he had caused all of this made his guilt multiply. The look on her face when Quatre brought him there, and those times she had tried to convince him to become a Preventer all came back to him.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Trowa growled.

"We didn't want you to be an Accessory to Murder. It would just complicate things. I made the decision and acted on my own, but Quatre was determined to help me, and he took the fall because he felt responsible for you. He was already involved," Heero glanced at Wu Fei, then Trowa.

"How do we know this isn't just some elaborate excuse to get us on your side?" Trowa asked, coldly.

"Do you think I would bother to make such an excuse?" Heero shrugged, his powerful shoulders pulling back, and his eyes blazing, angry.

It was rare for Heero to display such emotion and the both paused, appreciating his honesty.

"Does Duo know?"

"He's beginning to suspect, but I never told him," Heero said.

"I found Quatre. He's at the Hilton in Tokyo. He was disguised so I didn't recognize him. He told me about Heero... He could still be there," Wu Fei said.

"We have to help him. The killer is still out there," Heero explained.

"Let's get Duo in here. I want everything out on the desk so we can be on the same page," Trowa said.

Wu Fei turned to the door which was still partly open. Heero looked at it quizzically as though he hadn't realized he'd left it like that. It was unusual for Heero but showed the chaotic nature of their situation.

"Can you please call Maxwell here?" Wu Fei said.

"Oh, he was here just now, but he left suddenly," the secretary said.

"What?" Heero asked weakly.

"How long was he standing there Marie?" Trowa asked.

"Not long, maybe thirty seconds at most, he went to your door then he turned and left in a rush," Marie said shrugging.

"Not enough to hear the whole story," Trowa commented.

"But enough to know where Quatre is..." Heero said.

"Shit."

Wu Fei rushed downstairs as Trowa called security to catch Duo but it was too late, Duo was nowhere in sight. He hadn't even passed security. Duo knew them too damn well, and they him. But not well enough to match his stealth abilities and find him before he unknowingly did something he would later regret. Wu Fei just hope that he could get to Quatre before Duo did.

The Preventers had a private jet normally only used in emergencies, and Heero had a commercial piloting license. He and Wu Fei raced to the airport, but they still had to wait two hours for the prepping and for time on the runway. By then several other planes had come and gone, and Duo could have been on his way by then. It took twelve hours to get there and Wu Fei tried to call the hotel and search for Quatre to no avail. They claimed there were no caucasians working in the hotel, and nothing he could say would make them search for one. They were run by Yakuza and they weren't going to give up their secrets.

They got to Tokyo in the middle of the night, and it was drizzling. The humidity didn't bother them, as they were used to the moisture, it helped cool things down. Wu fei was exhausted but Heero was in mission mind frame, and was petrified though his face didn't show it. Duo was unpredictable as a friend and lover, and as an enemy he was downright untraceable. The only way to stop him was to find Quatre first. Whatever Duo was thinking he could be reasoned with, but only if Heero was there and before Quatre spoke to instigate a fight.

The hotel was dark, and the lobby empty, when they arrived. Heero went off through the kitchen and Wu Fei checked around bathrooms and meeting rooms. Nothing. There was no way he would be able to check each floor. There were too many. A noise caught his attention and he went to the kitchen. There he saw Heero's back as he ran through the back door.

"Yuy?" Wu Fei followed.

As they ran he saw Duo further ahead, and then a familiar blond. The chase ended up in the parking garage where Wu Fei lost them around the wild maze of cars and ramps. The dimly lit garage echoed horribly, making everything sound far away.

Finally the immediate sound of gunfire brought him to them. It was a scene like out of a nightmare. Quatre faced Duo a challenge in his expression. Heero stood close to Duo, Heero's chest near his shoulder. Duo stood on the balls of his feet poised to run, a gun at Quatre's skull.

"You need to answer for your crimes, man," Duo told him grimly.

"Just do it, you're the God of Death right?" Quatre mocked.

Wu Fei almost lost it, seeing them like that, and he panicked. Heero watched Duo who was hesitating, uncertain.

"Duo, put down the gun," Wu Fei said.

"He killed Une, Wu Fei!" Duo replied.

"No, he didn't, now put down the gun," Heero ordered.

"He betrayed us," Duo said, his hands unsteady.

"He didn't do it, Duo but he should have. She was the one who betrayed us," Wu Fei said.

"What? Explain."

"She went after Quatre and would have gone after Wu Fei, if I didn't kill her. She tried to kill me, too." Heero explained.

"You?!" Duo asked. Concern and horror on his face.

Heero took advantage of Duo's shock and pulled the gun up and away from Quatre. Then he disarmed Duo, who allowed it.

"I told them," Heero sad, addressing Quatre.

"Why? It doesn't matter now," Quatre snapped, cold and aloof after months of hiding from them.

"No, you're not taking the blame for me any longer," Heero said.

Quatre looked pained but shrugged.

"Don't ever try to protect me without telling me," Wu Fei yelled.

Quatre flinched, and Wu Fei took a careful step closer.

"Why do I always end up the bad guy? Maybe you guys should keep me up to date?" Duo said with chagrin. "...Quatre, you're not our martyr. We don't need you to die for us, alright?"

"You're right. I didn't trust you," Quatre said, his voice hollow.

"Let me call Trowa. Then we can go back to headquarters and sort out this mess," Heero said.

"You're alive," Quatre said, stiffly. "Thought I killed you."

"No, you're aim was good but I am a martial arts expert. It would be my own fault if I let you kill me," Wu Fei sniffed.

"Don't get all arrogant just because I was protecting you. Your head is big enough already," Quatre told him.

"Ah, right, I'll make sure my head stays this size," Wu Fei smirked.

"You know you're fired right?" Quatre said, crossing his arms.

"I got that feeling after being drugged and stabbed by you, yes," Wu Fei shrugged. "Does that mean we can share a room now?"

Quatre went red, then laughed, shaking his head.

"You sound more like Duo every day."

"I heard that. That's a compliment man. A compliment!"

"Sure it is, Duo," Heero said, snidely.

"Hey! Watch it Yuy, or you're sleeping on the couch, like Fei!"

"I didn't sleep on the couch Maxwell, you know perfectly well..."

"We can arrange it though," Quatre said smiling. "As long as you have that hairstyle I can't be seen with you."

"I did this for you! It cost a fortune to look like this," Wu Fei said.

"You got ripped off man," Duo said.

"The Preventers paid for everything," Wu Fei shrugged.

"You're a Preventer now? You said you'd never do it!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Yes, but I had to find you," Wu fei said, slipping a hand onto Quatre's as they began to walk out of the garage and toward the car.

The tension was broken, and they were winding down from the explosive confrontation they had just been through. Volatile arguments between them were as normal as flying through space in gundamium alloy, and twice as risky. But they survived and moved on into the dark road ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
